My life at boarding school
by Reyle
Summary: Rei McGlare, American-Japanese 16-years old girl has moved to New York from Tokyo, since her parents and grandparents are gone, and only relative left is her aunt Isabella. He meets a guy called Castiel, and suddenly Rei notices that she has made a big mistake. But what happens, when she notices her feelings towards Castiel, though she is in love with her internet friend?
1. 00 Prologue

I wanted to change some details of My candy love-game. Sweet Amoris is originally a normal high school, but in this story, the school is a boarding school. What comes to OC's(Rei's) aunt, she is the person in charge of the school's acting-club, which explains well why she's dressed as fairy. And to be honest, I have no faintest idea where Sweet Amoris is located to, so I decided on my own, that it's in New York. Then, some facts about my OC, Rei.

She has sarcastic and a little bit cold personality. She may look like a person with who is hard to deal with, but actually under her hard "shell" you can find really cute and adorable girl. She is self-confident, but at the same time she's really shy and that's why she has some problems with getting to know new people. Rei uses computer way too much on her free time and loves to chat and play games online. She loves and lives for music and actually she sang in a band before she moved to her current city. She is also a former yankee (rebellious kid, usually fighting in the night at streets), and everyone at her group had a motorbike but her, so that explains why she knows a lot of them.

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi, I'm Rei, Rei McGlare. Don't ask me why I have so stupid family name, I didn't decide it. Anyway, I moved from Japan a while ago to New York. My dad is American and my mom is Japanese, that's why I lived in Japan for so long time. I speak both languages like a native, cause my dad wanted to speak only English to me and vice versa my mom spoke only Japanese to me. The reason why I suddenly moved to New York at age of 16, is because of Obaa-chan(Granny) with who I lived for 3 years, passed away. At the age of 13, my parents left me to my granny, 'cause they moved away from Japan for business reasons. I don't know what kind of business it was, but I haven't seen them after that. Sometimes when my Ojii-chan(Grandpa) still lived ( he passed away when I was 15), I heard when he talked to my granny, that he doubts that my parents are working for mafia or they're doing dark business. Either way, the main point was, my Grandpa thought that my parents knew, they'd be killed and that's why they left me to my grandparents, so I could live freely.

So, now, when my both grandparents are dead, and I don't know about my parents, are they living or not, my only relative was my father's sister, my aunt, Isabella. So, she bought me an one-way ticket from Tokyo to New York, and here we are at the boarding school called Sweet Amoris. When I talked to Isabella through Skype, I thought I'd start a normal high school life here, but when I get here, she told me, that Sweet Amoris was a boarding school.

* * *

omfg, I did it. Well, there's some things I wanna explain. Example these Japanese name-thingies (Obaa-chan, Ojii-san etc.). Because Rei is half Japanese, I think it's pretty suitable to use those names. Though I'm not half-japanese, I use sometimes those words to describe my family etc. I hope there's nothing unclear, and if there is, don't hesitate to ask!


	2. 01 New school

Chapter

Friday 13th. What could be more ironic day to start a new life at new school? I opened the dormitory's outdoor and walked towards the main building. People, whom I passed by stared me, my bright red hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and punkish clothing weirdly. I didn't give a shit about the glances, so I continued walking towards main building and when I got inside the Principal was welcoming me.  
"Hi, so you're Rei McGlare, am I right?" Principal, old woman who was wearing light pink jacket and skirt, asked me while smiling me brightly.  
"..Um, Yes I am." I said and touched my left ear which was full of piercings.  
"That's great! Actually I have one important thing to say to you", she said as she glanced my ears.  
"Umm… Yes?" I asked as I bit my lower lip a little bit. You got to be kidding me if that old hag is going to say I must take off all my little 27 babies from my ears.  
"The thing is about your registration form", she said as I sighed relieved, "Our student body president said, that your form missed ID picture and some other stuff, so could you visit him during today? You don't have to worry about your registration fees, your aunt has already paid them."  
"Oh… Okay. Where I can find this… president?"  
"From the student council's room. He's always there, so it's easy to find him. I can lead you there, if you want to."  
"You don't have, I'm sure I'll find there by myself if you tell me the directions" I said smiling a bit. She told me directions, I thanked her and went searching that room.

"Umm, was it the third floor, B-wing and third room on the right? No, I already checked it." I mumbled. How fucking big this school was? I had been searching for one fucking class about 35 minutes and I couldn't find it. I was so focused to memorize the way back, till I suddenly bumped into somebody. I fell down and watched this tall guy who bumped me.  
He had grey eyes and bright red hair and he looked me coldly.  
"Do you have a problem with me, kiddo?" He asked me rudely.  
"Can't you even apologize, since you were the one who walked on me", I scorned as I stood up. Shit this guy was tall. I bet his height was something like 180cm and he looked pretty strong. And scary.  
"Are you bitching, Jap?"  
"Oh I'm not bitching, I'm just talking normally to an idiot who is way too selfish to apologize his own mistake", I smirked.  
"If I'm an idiot, then you're a hardware store", he laughed and flicked one of my earrings.  
"Are you making fun of my babies?" I asked him and glared him murderously.  
"Oh, if these piercings are your babies, I your boyfriend is junkie."  
"Now you can shut the fuck up", I hissed and I was ready to kick his ass.  
"Oh baby bunny you don't have to be so cold towards me", the boy said as he grabbed my wrist and pushed me towards lockers, "Apologize, and I'll let you go."  
"It wasn't my fault, you have to apologize", I said and spitted on his face. He looked me with "If one glare would kill, you'd be dead"-gaze.  
"Bitch, do you wanna die now or later?" He asked me coldly. I opened my mouth to answer, but another boy's voice stopped me.  
"Castiel, what on earth are you doing? Le t that girl go or you'll be expelled." The voice belonged to a boy, who had golden hair and yellowish eyes.

"Tsk", Red haired boy, I think his name was Castiel, snarled as he let me go. He kicked one of the lockers and after that he walked away.  
"Are you alright Miss.. Um… Miss.." The golden haired boy asked me, but when he was going to say my name he looked like he had forgot it. Well, no shit Sherlock, he didn't even know my name.  
"Rei McGlare", I introduced myself and the smile on his face brightened in a second.  
"Oh! So _you_ are this Rei I've been looking for", he laughed and explained then, that principal had come to him and has said _'You don't have to go to the first lesson, that new girl, Rei McGlare is going to visit you about those registration things' _. But when I hadn't come in 30 minutes, he had decided to go look for me.  
"Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Nathaniel, the student body president", he said and shaked hands with me, "And one thing… I don't want to be rude, but do you have sense of direction at all? I mean, the student council room is in opposite direction", he said laughing. I blushed a little bit and facepalmed myself inside my head.  
"You're not the first one who said that to me, so don't worry. Actually I think I don't have sense of direction at all, I mean, everybody, even my old groupies said that I should walk to my home's WC with a map and compass." Nathaniel started to laugh out loud and It seems like he isn't a bad guy like that redhead, Castiel.

~o~

"So, I'm not sure has the principal said to you why I wanted to meet you", Nathaniel said as he closed the student council room's door. I looked around me and sat on the really comfy-looking sofa.  
"It was about my registration form?"  
"Yes, your ID picture was missing and well… I'm not sure how to put this, but I cannot find the form anywhere, so I think you should make a new one", he said embarrassed.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted. He got to be fucking kidding me! I used three fucking hours to fill those stupid papers and now he's saying, he has lost them? NO WAY!  
"Yes…. I'm sorry, but I think I lost them… Of course I can search them again if I'd manage to find them", he said as his cheeks turned red.  
"I hope you can find them… I mean, I used three damn hours to fill those papers and I don't want to fill them again", I sighed, "Bye."  
"Bye… Oh, and one thing", Nathaniel said. I turned on my heels and looked him straight to his yellowish eyes.  
"Stay away from Castiel, he is a delinquent and he causes nothing but problems. "


	3. 02 Layla

After three first lessons I was really tired. Biology, geography and chemistry. All the subjects I hated the most! I sighed frustrated and went outside. I saw a big tree and I was going to sit under it, but when I saw a pair of skinny legs and the sleeve of black leatherjacket, I knew it was Castiel, who sat under the tree. I felt pretty bad for spitting onto his face and the warning Nathaniel gave me, made me pretty curious. Castiel seemed to have bad personality, but I bet deep down he was nice guy, though he scared the shit out of me this morning. I decided to apologize him and so I sat next to him under the tree.  
"Whaddaya want?" He asked me roughly as I sat next to him.  
"Um… I just wanted to apologize what I did this morning", I started shyly.  
"Do you really think one little apologize would help you out of the fact you spitted on me?" He snarled.  
"Hey, I wanted to apologize you, and you're reacting to it like this?" I snapped and threw my hand on the air. "What the fuck should I do so you would accept my apology?" I saw a devilish smirk coming to Castiel's lips.  
"Would you do aaanything to make me forgive you?" He asked still smirking.  
"Yes I'd do!" I shouted without knowing why I was so intended to make him forgive me. Well, maybe it was my grandparent's fault, 'cause they taught me to apologize always, no matter what, if I did something wrong.  
"Really?"  
"Are you fucking deaf? I already said that I'd do anything!" I said frustrated.  
"That's pretty rude way to speak to your master", Castiel laughed and looked me into my eyes. To be honest, he had really lovely eyes. They were grey, and I can swear they had reddish shade on them .They were pretty deep and I bet every girl who had looked him in the eye, had fell and sank on them immediately. When I looked at his face, I saw a small round scar under his lower lip, I bet it was a scar from lip piercing. Why he took it away? I bet it would've suited him and his soft-looking lips.

When I figured out what he just had said I looked him angrily.  
"Master? Since when you've been my-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I felt soft ground under my back, strong grasp on my wrists and something soft and warm on my lips. It took me a while recognize that something was Castiel's lips. He licked my lower lip a little bit, but when I got an opportunity, I bit him hard.  
"What the fuck are you doing you fucking idiot pervert?!" I shouted as my tears came into my eyes.  
"Shut up and act like a good slave should", He said as he touched gently his bleeding lip.  
"A slave? Since when I've been your slave?" I asked him angrily.  
"Since you said you'd do everything to make me forgive you", he said smirking, "So I made you my slave, and you'll do everything what I order you to do. You'll be my slave as long as I say so." I stood up fast and glared him. He stood up also and pushed me against the tree. _Fuck, I hate this shit, why I have to be so fucking short?_ I thought. I felt warm breath against my neck and I felt how Castiel licked my ear slowly.  
"Remember that you're mine and only mine", he murmured and soon I felt the worst fucking pain, I've ever felt on my neck. I pushed him away as my tears started to run on my cheeks. I bit my lower lip and looked Castiel.  
"カスチエルのバカ！" I shouted and ran to the dormitory.

**Castiel's PoV**  
I saw when Rei rrunning away from me shouting something like "Castiel no baka!" or something like that. Was that girl mocking me in Japanese? I didn't give a shit, so I sat down.  
"What the fuck I was doing again?" I asked myself. This wasn't the first time, when I made somebody my slave, but this time it felt so wrong. I sighed and took my wallet from my pocket, took a piece of paper and looked at the photo of the girl with red eyes and bright red hair. What the fuck I was doing again? I stood up and walked to dormitory. I needed a smoke and I left my cigarettes to my room. What a lucky day.

**Rei's PoV**

I closed my room's door by slamming and threw my schoolbag somewhere. I threw myself on the bed and opened my computer. I was so upset and I cried a lot. _It was my first kiss_, I thought and touched my lips with my fingertips. This cannot be happening! I opened my MSN Messenger and looked is my friend online. No he wasn't. Who the hell I'm now going to tell and cry?

_Demon has just logged in._

Just in time. I opened the chat window and started to cry.  
Rei says: _You logged in just in time!_  
Demon says: _What happened my dear?  
_Rei says: T_his new school sucks, like really! I met a guy with red hair. First he seemed really rude and well, when he was harassing me, I spit on his face.  
_Demon says: _…  
_Rei says:_ And when I wanted to apologize him he just raged to me, kissed me, bit me and made me his slave!  
_Demon says: _Wow, so much has happened to you today…  
_Rei says: _And top of all…  
_Demon says: _Top of all… What?  
_Rei says: _…That kiss was my first…_  
Demon says:_ Oh… But why you're doing so big fuss about it? I thought you've kissed a lot of people, since you've done all kind of stuff with lot of people.  
_Rei says: _Yes, but I haven't kissed anybody! The first kiss is special, and you should do it with someone you love! I don't know how important it is to guys, but to girls it's like a… um… Like a first blowjob for guys!  
_Demon says: _Actually It wasn't that special. It's like normal sex, but girl is just deciding the rhythm and usually they're teasing a lot.  
_Rei says: _Thanks, I didn't want to hear that.  
_Demon says: _You're welcome honey (; Btw, how was that guy called?Just my curiousity.  
_Rei says: _…Castiel...  
_Demon says_: …  
_Rei says: _What's wrong D-kun?  
_Demon says: …_I'm sorry for you. I'd love to chat more, but my dog is ripping my jeans and I have to take him out for a walk. Seeya~  
_Rei says: Seeya o/

_Demon has logged out._

I sighed and smiled a little bit and rolled on my bed. No matter what D-kun said, he always made my day better. I opened my window and looked outside. I saw Castiel walking a big, black-brown dog, who seemed really enthusiastic about something. I looked Castiel who seemed to be on his own world by staring at something in his hands. He put the paper on his pocket and called his dog back to him. He sat down and patted his dog with a gently smile, with a smile, I didn't even believe exists on his face. He laughed a lot when his dog licked once his face and somehow I felt my heart was going to melt. I smiled, leaned towards the window, set my chin down to my hand as I put down my elbow on outer windowsill. Somehow, Castiel looked so cute when he laughed, smiled and patted his dog, which was panting from the heat. The dog bit gently it's owner's nose and it made him laugh. He laughed and scolded his dog gently as I snickered a bit, Castiel turned his head towards me and our eyes met. I gasped a bit and I remembered our kiss earlier. My cheeks reddened and I dashed out of the window, and I'm sure his gaze was a little bit embarrassed.

The evening came slowly and I didn't see D-kun on that evening at MSN Messenger. I had watched some boring TV-show, sang, listened to music and composed it. I wrote few lyrics and when I was reading them, my eyes largened and I ripped the paper in pieces. _What the hell I just wrote?! _I thought.

_Scream without your voice for your pain  
With these bloodied hands you'll dirt me  
A gentle kiss from your lips is all I need  
Why can't you give me what I want the most  
From time to time I'll longer your warmth  
And when you're not around me  
I'm just uncompleted and cold inside  
Nothing's real anymore  
I'm yearning more than what you left for me_

In the evening I took the trashes out. After I had threw them away I heard some horrible noice from the parking slot. I walked to the edge of parking slot and I saw familiar red head next to red motorbike. He tried to start it, but the motor let out a horrible voice. Without thinking, I walked to Castiel and his motorbike.  
"Step aside", I ordered him. He turned his gaze on me and looked surprised. Without saying a word he stood up and stepped aside. I sat on the ground and looked at the motor and the plugs.  
"These plugs aren't fastened well and the motor has some trash inside", I said after I had searched the problem for 5 minutes, "I'll fix it for you."

Castiel looked me amazed as I started to fix his motorbike and I sang one of my favourite songs, Eric Clapton's Layla. I had really deep emotional bond to it. When I still lived in Japan, when I felt sad or something crap had happened to me, I always listened to Layla. The song, Layla had really many memories hidden to its lyrics. Good and bad, but still I loved it and I'll always love it, no matter what happens.

"_What'll you do when you get lonely  
And nobody's waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride."_

I sang a smile on my face and fixed Castiel's motorbike. The redheaded boy stayed silent and didn't say anything. I enjoyed it. Just me, motorbike, Layla and somebody listening. Damn, I missed my old band and the feeling, what I always got when I performed at the stage. My hands stopped working and I felt few teardrops falling to my cheeks.

"_I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down."_

Within the last two sentences my voice started to crack and I gazed empty. Now I know why.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind."_

I just sang the chorus again and again while my tears were running on my cheeks. I smiled a little bit and started to fix the bike again. It took about 30 minutes, and Castiel was silent for all the time. I stood up and turned towards him. "Now, it's done, try to start it—What's wrong?"  
Castiel gazed nothing and he didn't even recognize me when I waved my hand in the front of his eyes.  
"World is calling, Castiel, do you hear me?" I asked, no answer. I snorted, rolled up his shirt's sleeve and pinched him hard.  
"That hurts!" He shouted and turned his gaze on me, "for what was that?"  
"I fixed your bike, try to start it now", I said smiling. Castiel raised his eyebrow suspiciously and stared at me.  
"Oh c'mon! Try it! I fixed it for half an hour!" I said as I crossed my arms to my chest, "it's kinda cold here and I'd like to go inside."  
"Then why don't you go?"  
"Because if it still's coughing or letting out some suspicious voices, I'll fix it better", I said as I rolled my eyes. I was shaking for cold and Castiel saw it.  
"Here, take it", he said as he gave me his leather jacket.  
"No need to", I said and turned on my heels. I heard a loud sigh behind me and suddenly something warm wrapped around me.  
"I don't want you to catch a cold", Castiel said to me quietly. He let me go as I turned back to him, but he had already turned towards his motorcycle. He hopped on it and turned the key. The motor started and let out an amazing tone.  
"Hop on!" Castiel shouted over the motorbike's voice.  
"What?"I shouted back, because I didn't hear his voice well. Suddenly he threw me a motorbike helmet and I grinned happily, when I understood what he meant. I put the helmet and jacket, which Castiel gave me, on and hopped on the motorbike when our dorm's ward came to the parking slot running. I think he shouted something like "Stop!" And "You're causing problems to yourselves!". I didn't give a shjt, and I think neither did Castiel. It's been so long time since I last time were on motorbike ride, and I didn't wanna give this opportunity to slip away. Yes, this was something I enjoyed of.

* * *

Helloooow~ Did you like it? :3 Ugh, I'm sooo nervous! I used for the very first time motorbikes in my fanfiction and I hope I got all the words right ;_; So, the song Rei sang on this chapter really was **Eric Clapton**'s song called **Layla. **I myself love this song really much and from the Author's POV, the song suits Rei's situation perfectly.  
So the Japanese letters you saw on this chapter is really pronounced like "Casuchieru no baka!" Which means "You're idiot Castiel!"  
The lyrics Rei wrote, are my own lyrics.


	4. 03 The Past

I felt how Castiel's body warmed my upper body and how a strong wing blew through my jeans and it made my fingers cold. The lights of streets made the city look so beautiful and I get suddenly inspiration to song's lyrics. First I thought, I'd write them down at home but when I remembered the truth I had the worst fucking memory, I wrote by my fingertip "Stop" to Castiel's chest. I think he understood it, because soon we stopped by a dark park.

"What's wrong? Why did you want to stop?" He asked me curious look in his eyes.  
"I got sudden inspiration to write some lyrics", I said as I searched for paper and pencil. Damn, I forgot them to my room. I slapped myself inside my head, this jacket wasn't even mine, but Castiel's! Suddenly I saw piece of paper and pencil right beneath my eyes.  
"Here use these. I bet you don't have any with you", Castiel said and handed those over to me. I thanked him, sat on the bench nearby and started to write my thoughts to words. Only lights, which made my writing possible, was motorbike's lights and one streetlight with dim light.  
_"_Oh my fucking god! These lyrics will be awesome!"I whispered while smiling and continued writing. Redhaired boy walked towards me and sat right next to me watching curiously what I was writing. I felt his hand wandering to my leather jacket's (actually, it was his…) pocket and he grabbed something from there. I heard a quiet rustle and soon I smelled mild flavor of menthol.  
"Can I get one?" I asked him, and he gave me one cigarette. I put it between my lips as Castiel tried to lighten his lighter.  
"Cheez, I'm out of gas", he sighed, "Well, lean closer." I looked him suspiciously and raised my eyebrow. Castiel facepalmed and laughed a bit.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you now. I mean, you can light your cig from my cig's head", he said and leaned closer to me. I decided to believe him once and leaned closer to him.  
"Good. Set your cigarette's head to my cigarettes head gently, but don't push too hard", he guided me and I acted like I was told. I felt his breath on my face and I heard my blood rushing on my ears. My heart was beating fast and I didn't even know why.  
"Now, suck it, so you can light it", he whispered and I did like he told me to. It was so wonderful feeling, when smoke filled my lungs and I felt how nicotine flowed in my body. I blew out the smoke and sighed.  
There we were. Me and Castiel. Smoking cigarettes quietly, but Castiel decided to break the ice.  
"What was that song you were singing earlier?" He asked and turned his head a little bit so he could see my face.  
"It's Eric Clapton's song called Layla. Haven't you ever heard it?" I asked him amazed, "it's a hit!"  
"Well, when you were singing it, I heard it for the first time", He laughed a bit, "What's the story behind it?"  
"It's about unrequited love", I answered and I swear I saw him gasping a little bit, "He was close friends with a musician George Harrison, and Clapton was in love with Harrison's wife Pattie Boyd, who was a model. Then Harrison and Boyd divorced and Boyd married Clapton five years later."  
"But where the title comes from?" He asked curiously.  
"It was inspired by a Persian poet, who had wrote The Story of Layla. Actually that story goes just like Clapton's and Harrison's story."  
"You've made shitloads of research!" Castiel said laughing, "I'm not laughing to you, but I think it's pretty awesome, that you know so much about one song, you're mad!"  
"Haha, well, I keep it as my 'themesong'."  
"Why?" He asked and sucked his cigarette again.

We were both were silent for a little while until I sighed.  
"Well, I guess I can tell you why, 'cause you're not so bad guy as I thought. Actually you're pretty nice", I said smiling, "This will be really long night."

"When I was still living in Japan, I moved to my grandparents at the age of 13 because my parents had some business to do abroad. Me and neither my grandparents knew what they did there, but I haven't heard about them after that. Sometimes my Ojii-san—"  
"Ojii-san?" Castiel asked. Shit, I forgot he doesn't understand Japanese at all.  
"Grandpa. Anyway, sometimes my Grandpa said that he thinks they're involved to trafficking, like selling drugs, illegal guns, weapons, prostitutes etc. Shortened; He believed they've something to do with mafia and underground. Actually, I believe it's true. Few times, when I was small, something like 8 years old, I found some bullet's cases, bloody knives and shitloads of money from my parent's closet. Anyway, after my parents left me to my grandparents, I felt really lonely. The rumor about my parents leaving me behind spread across the school and other students started to tease me by calling me 'unwanted kid' or 'accidental kid'. They started to ignore me and I didn't have name anymore. The only way, I was called was 'unwanted' or 'accidental kid' and "Takashima", which was my mom's family name. I wasn't called 'Rei' or 'McGlare'. I got depressed, cut my wrists, went to psychiatrist, and started to ran away at nights. It was back then when I started to love music and know something about motorbikes and how I can fix them. I became yankee- I mean, rebellious kid, and started to fight at streets. But it didn't make really much difference. I still didn't have my name back. People just called me 'Crimson Night' because of my eyes and hair color. I fought back then about everything and with everyone, no matter who they were, as long as I could beat them up. I started to speak weirdly and I carried my wood stick with me everywhere. As the time passed by, my name at school changed from 'unwanted' and "accidental' to 'wicked kid' and 'psycho'."  
"But how does Layla connect to this?"  
"I'm getting to it. When I was 15 and my Grandpa died, I started to fight and cut more, because I didn't get pleasure from anything else. Once we were again hanging around a corner of our usual street and we heard 'Layla' playing at the local market which was nearby. I fell in love with it right away and asked, did somebody know the song. It was 'Blue Rose' who told me it's Eric Clapton's song Layla. Somehow I remembered the lyrics really fast and sang it friends at that gang looked me with large eyes and asked me to play with them, because they didn't have vocalist. From that day onwards, I didn't have a day when I didn't listen to Layla. I got a lot of pleasure from the band and performing, but I didn't have that most important thing in my life. A love, and a person, who would have been the most important thing on my life. To sew that hole in my life I slept with a lot of guys and thought, If I could give them my body, they would accept me and love me, though I didn't love them. It was just sex, and I know it sounds so weird, but I didn't kiss any of them. Actually it was you, who stole my first kiss", I laughed a little bit and again I felt how tears came into my eyes, "But then I met D-kun at international chat-page", I said smiling and looked Castiel into his eyes. He seemed to be blushing, but well, who wouldn't be. "We started to chat a lot, and before I knew, I was in love with him, though I've never told my feelings to him."  
"Have you ever meet or seen him?" Castiel asked as he looked away embarrassed.  
"Well, I've never seen him, but I think he has my picture, 'cause he once asked it. Also I've once had web camera-chat but his camera was broken, so I didn't see or hear him, but well, neither did he hear me", I laughed, "ANYWAY! Thanks to D-kun I didn't feel so depressed and lonely anymore and I could live like normal people, though my classmates were still bullying me. Well, then my granny passed away, I moved here, and the rest you already know. " I said and yawned a little bit.

Castiel seemed a little bit shocked but after that he smiled. I don't understand why he always looks like he has just eaten a lemon, when he's at school. Smile suits him much better…  
"What did you write?" He asked as he had smoked. I was giving him the paper, but he shook his head.  
"Sing it to me", he said smiling.  
"W-w-what?" I yelped shocked. It wasn't that I didn't have guts to perform it, but well, these lyrics were all about Castiel himself. I didn't want to admit it first, but I had to admit it now. I was thinking only Castiel.  
"Sing it to me. It's an order", he said smirking. I sighed and leaned head backwards.

"_Scream without voice for your pain  
With these bloodied hands you'll dirt me  
A gentle kiss from your lips is all I need  
Why can't you give me what I want the most  
From time to time I'll longer your warmth  
And when you're not around me  
I'm just uncompleted and cold inside  
Nothing's real anymore_

_I'm yearning more than what you left for me  
The lights of this big shallow city  
Reminds me of you  
If I could go back in time  
There would be no way turning back_

_Future is nothing without you  
When my knees go numb  
You won't be there  
I feel like a caged bird in its cage  
If you're not here to rescue me  
I'm begging you with this dirtied body  
Could you take me there where you are  
I'm like a black bird in the white flock  
Will someone block my way and let me die"_

I sang out loud. During the song I realized that this was the combination for the lyrics which I created earlier today. As I had finished singing, I sighed. _Ok, now he's gonna laugh at me,_ I thought. I looked Castiel and he looked pretty shocked. Well, I don't wonder why. I would be also pretty shocked, If I'd hear something as horrible as I had created.  
"S-sorry… It's still a draft..." I said nervous.  
"Rei!" Castiel scared me by shouting like that, and by accident I jumped into air and stood up.  
"What the fuck man?" I asked scared.  
"Rei! Join my band as second vocalist!"

* * *

Tadaaah~! New chapter again! Then some explanations:  
-The story what Rei told about Layla's backgorund, is true. You can check it out from Wikipedia by yourself.

If you have something to ask, then ask o/


	5. 04 What do you want from me?

"What?" I had to ask him. I'm sure I heard wrong. Me? To his band? Wait a second…  
"Since when you've had a band?! And why I should be the second vocalist?" I shouted and looked him in the eye.  
"Well, for a half an year. My friend Lysander is our first vocalist, but we've been thinking for a female vocalist, so we could get a nice contrast to our songs. You both sing as much, but I said 'second' vocalist, so you wouldn't be surprised when you'd notice, we already have a vocalist, if you want to sing with us.  
"You don't even need to ask me twice! I'll do it!" I said smiling widely.  
"Good! We're having rehearses tomorrow evening, so don't miss them", Castiel said as he winked his eye,"or actually, we could meet my bandmates right away." We walked towards his motorbike. We put helmets on and hopped on the motorbike. Castiel drove fast and soon we came to an abandoned factory.  
"…Why we came here?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.  
"We're training over here. The acoustic is amazing and nobody whines about the voice we're making", he said and took his helmet off. I followed his example and took the helmet off also. He hissed and pointed the factory.  
"Can you hear it?" He asked and I listened. I heard music coming from the factory and I smiled as I knew whose songs they were covering.  
"You're all listening the Winged Skull?" I asked.  
"What? You know them?" He asked surprised.  
"Well, duh! I'm not listening only big names, hits and Japanese rock", I laughed and looked him in to his grey eyes, "Can we go now? Can we?" I asked. How stupid, my nature always changed when it was about music.  
"Hold your horses, we're going in soon", he laughed and leaned closer to me. I gasped as I noticed he was leaning towards me and my lips. I bit my lower lip a little bit but then I gave up. I closed my eyes slowly and leaned towards Castiel. Our lips met softly and I must admit, I missed those lips and their warmth. He pushed me towards the wall nearby gently. I felt his hand on my hair and another one on my back. He pulled me towards him and changed the type of kiss a little bit rougher. I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth a little bit, so I could touch his tongue with my pierced tongue. Sadly he ended the kiss soon after we both got into it.  
"You've pierced tongue, right?" He asked while patting my back. I showed my tongue to him and smirked.  
"Yes, and actually, I have few piercings more", I said as I winked to him.  
"Really? Where?" Castiel asked me and started to touch my body gently and tried to search those piercings.  
"27 here", I said as I showed my ears to him, "three here", I said as I showed my navel to him, "two here", I said as I touched my coxal bones, "one here", I whispered as I pointed my neck, "two on my collarbones", I said as moved his right hand to my collarbone, "And then I have two more, but I'm not gonna tell you, where I have them", I said and showed him my tongue.  
"Hmph, well, maybe I should find out later, where you have them", Castiel said and licked my jaw once, "Let's go, I'll introduce you to my band."

Castiel opened the factory's door a little bit and went inside. "Wait here for a moment", he said.  
"Hi guys! What's up?" He shouted to his bandmates who stopped playing when he came inside.  
"Castiel, you bastard. Why are you late for 30 minutes, I'm waiting excuses", I heard a low, soft voice asking.  
"Oh c'mon Lysander, it's not so much, when you hear what I've found!" He said and I heard from his voice that he was smiling.  
"Well, it must be something great, 'cause you're smiling like a nut", Lysander said coldly.  
"Rei, come here!" Castiel shouted and I stepped inside. I got everyone's gazes on me and I blushed a little bit. I also felt pretty uncomfortable, because they were all over 170cm tall men and I didn't know anyone except Castiel.  
"Who is this chick? Is she your new girlfriend?" Someone with brown hair asked as he put his bass guitar to its stand.  
"Sort of, but the best thing is, her voice is amazing, and she's our female singer, if it's okay with you guys", Castiel said as he looked everyone meaningfully.  
"She must sing for us too, because we want to also know how she sings before we're letting anyone in", A guy with black hair shouted. I bit my lip nervous, but when I felt Castiel's hand on my hips, I sighed relieved. There was nothing to be afraid of, if I sang well.  
"Well, is there anything you'd want to hear?" I asked and walked towards microphone. I took it from its stand and stared at the men beside my eyes.  
"Do you know Bon Jovi?" That guy with brown hair asked me.  
"Sure, it's one of my favorites", I said as I rolled my eyes.  
"Good, then we can accompany you. Do you know 'Who says you can't go home'?", Castiel said and took his electric guitar from the guitar case, which was right next to the amplifier. He plugged it into amplifier and tuned his guitar quickly.  
"Okay, let's do it!" Guys nodded and took their instruments except this white haired guy. "_Oh, he is Lysander, since he is not going to play with us"_, I thought. The intro started and when it was my turn, I started to sing.

_"I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
I was looking for something I couldn't replace  
I was running away from the only thing I've ever known"_

I sang and empathized to the lyrics. I closed my eyes for a while and when I slowly opened them. I smiled widely and walked towards Castiel. I put my finger to his lips and looked him in the eye. "_What do you really want from me_?" I thought as I looked him supplicantly.

"_I been there, done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,  
Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home"_

I walked away from Castiel towards the brown haired bassist who was gazing me. I smiled to him and sang passionately, I saw how he blushed a little bit and turned his gaze towards the floor. I wanted to perform this song well, so I walked to him and threw my arm around his shoulders. Though I was 15 cm shorter than he was, it didn't look too weird to me.

"_I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
With every step I take I know that I'm not alone"_

I left the bassist alone and walked right back there where I started to sing, in the middle of the 'stage'. I looked Lysander to his eyes and smiled to him. He seemed thoughtful and I hoped he liked my singing. I wanted to sing so badly!

"_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go home_"

The band played outro as I stopped singing. I put my microphone back to its stand and looked nervously Lysander.  
"I said she's awesome! What do you think guys?" Castiel asked and I could hear joy from his voice.  
"Well, she sings well and has great stage performance, but she's a little bit nervous, but I think it's because she doesn't know us. I say, she can join us. By the way, my name is Kentin", brown haired bassist said and walked to me. We shook our hands and I smiled to him thankfully.  
"I have nothing against you, welcome. I'm Leigh, the drummer", the black haired guy said and shook hands with me also.  
"Lysander, how about you?" Castiel asked as Lysander looked me.  
"I want to know how she sings with me. If our voices doesn't sound good together, then it's no", He said and everyone nodded as they understood.  
"Deal, but you will surprise", I said as I grinned, "What we're going to sing?"

"Castiel I'm tired, but I don't want to go bed", I sighed as I was clinging into Castiel.  
"I knew drinking wasn't good idea", he sighed as he was walking me to his room  
"Don't be so stiff! This is good reason to drink! Lysander finally accepted me, as I had sung six fucking different songs with him", I whined as I fell down giggling. Castiel rolled his eyes and tried to help me to stood up. My legs were numb and I was just giggling like a nut. He sighed and put his arms under my back and legs and then he raised me up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed his cheek gently.  
"I'm pretty lucky I have you besides me", I said as I smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"And I'm happy I didn't drink", he sighed and carried me to his room's door, "where are my keys?"  
"In my pocket", I giggled and took them from there.  
"Why do you have my keys?"  
"I stole them from you when we drank with our band", I laughed. Castiel tried to took them from me but I didn't give them to him, "Pay for first."  
"What do you want?" Castiel sighed and looked at me.  
"Why don't you find out?" I grinned. The truth was, I didn't even know what I was doing. Somehow, I wanted Castiel to embrace me, to kiss me, but on the other hand, I didn't want him to even touch me. At the same time, when Castiel always kissed me, I felt passion and disgust, but I liked it too much, so I couldn't push him away.

Castiel leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. I felt something grabbing my hand and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Castiel had taken the keys. He opened the door and carried me inside. He closed the door behind us and put me down to the floor. He opened my shoelaces and took my shoes off after he had taken his own shoes off.  
"Where's your dog?" I asked, 'cause I was prepared to see his big dog.  
"Oh, Demon. He is at my parents. We can't keep pets at the dormitory. Can you stand up?" He asked and I shook my head smiling. He sighed and came next to me, "Put your hands around my neck", he said and then I saw my opportunity come. He put his hand behind my back so I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was looking down, so I called out his name. He raised his head, so I saw my chance. I pressed my lips to his and touched his lower lip with my tongue. He seemed really shocked, so I pushed him to the floor. I sat to his lap as I kissed him roughly. I bit his lips and touched his abs tantalizingly. At last Castiel answered to me and bit my lips as well. I felt how his fingertips were running by my backbone and soon I felt how he roughly pulled my hair back. I heard how he panted to my neck and I let out a quiet moan when he licked and bit my neck hard. I pushed my lap towards his and made him moan.  
"Why you're teasing me?" he murmured.  
"No particular reason. I just want to", I panted  
"What do you want from me?" Castiel asked as he stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly again. He thrust his tongue to my mouth and tantalizingly he touched my tongue. I stopped the kiss panting and looked him supplicantly.  
"What do _you_ want from me?" I asked him. I never got the straight answer.

I laid on his bed my black blouse unbuttoned. Castiel sit on me without his shirt and looked me passionately He saw my bra and the 7 piercings I told him I have. He gently touched my navel's every three piercings, and then he touched the piercings I had on my lap.  
"You're beautiful..." He whispered and started to take my shirt off. Suddenly the panic hit me, and I pushed Castiel away.  
"NO!" I screamed as I looked Castiel scared. Tears were running by my cheeks and I trembled. I get up and wrapped my arms around my body. I couldn't show him my scars, my body.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. I saw how he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I won't do anything to you, what you don't want", he whispered as he patted my hair.  
I sobbed and trembled as I tried to wrap my blouse around me better. I didn't understand this at all! Usually I didn't have any problems with being naked, this wasn't even my first time, so why I was so scared. I gripped my hands to fists and I couldn't stop crying. I cried towards him for two hours and he did say nothing. Sometimes, when my sobs got louder or my trembling got stronger, he hushed me gently and whispered some relaxing words to my ear. Sometimes he hugged me harder, and I felt safe. Alcohol, crying and trembling made me feel tired and the last words I heard before I fell asleep to Castiel's arms were "You're safe here."

**Castiel's PoV  
**"You're safe here" I whispered to Rei's ear as she fell asleep to my arms. I kissed her forehead gently and put her slowly to my bed. I stood up quietly and walked to my closet. Shit, she really made me horny… I breathed deep and tried to relax, so I could go back to Rei soon. I opened my closet's door and took a black t-shirt out of there. I walked to my bed slowly and sat next to Rei's body. I bit my lip a little bit, but I decided to change her shirt, since I bet sleeping with safety pins, studs and stuff like that wouldn't be really comfortable. Slowly I took her unbuttoned blouse off and I was pretty shocked of that vision I saw. Her hands were full of scars, and I didn't mean little scars, they were enormous and looked deep. As I looked her arms and body, I recognized her body also had some little round scars which looked like she or somebody had been stabbing her purposely. Now I didn't wonder at all, why she panicked when we were going to… Well, have some fun. I dressed her to that t-shirt I took earlier and started to take his jeans off. I shut my eyes, because I didn't want to see what kind of condition her legs were in. I took her jeans off quickly and I was lucky, when I noticed, my t-shirt was big enough to cover her tights. I walked to my room's door and turned the lights out. As the darkness filled the room, I took my jeans off and switched them to my college pants. I walked to my bed and sat right next to Rei. I went to bed and hugged her tightly as I put the blanket on us. If she asks, did I see something, I'll pretend, I never saw those scars.


	6. 05 Shock

**Rei's PoV**

Next morning I woke up to a burning heat and headache. I opened my eyes, but when I saw Castiel without a shirt in front of me, I screamed and sat up. I accidentally kicked him off from the bed and as soon as I had done that my head hurt like a hell.  
"What the fuck I'm doing in your bed? And why I'm wearing your t-shirt?" I asked as I watched around me. I was surprised. Castiel's room wasn't like typical guy's room. It was nice and clean and… empty. When I looked around me, I just saw a double bed, computer table, laptop and speakers on it. In the corner of room I saw a small amplifier and electric guitar. Next to the computer table I saw a closet and nothing else. There were no clothes on the floor, even my clothes were folded and put on the computer table.  
"You don't remember anything?" Castiel asked me indignantly.  
"I remember nothing after we started drinking with Lysander, Leigh and Kentin", I said, "what the hell happened after that?"  
"We had sex."  
"WHAT?" I shouted and threw a pillow to Castiel's face. Hangover reminded me about its existence and it made me grin.  
"Just kidding, we did nothing. You forgot to take your keys with you and I offered you a place, where you can stay a night. I said, I could sleep on the floor, but you insisted me to sleep next to you. I borrowed you my t-shirt, because I bet you didn't want to sleep with a blouse full of safety pins and studs.. Do you want a painkiller?" I said and walked to WC.  
"Sure, thanks", I said with a quiet voice and soon Castiel gave me a white pill and glass of water. When I saw scars on my arm I hid it under the blanket and looked nervous.  
"Um… Did you see something yesterday?" I asked as I bit my lip and blushed. I hope he didn't see my scars… I knew, if he would see them, he wouldn't even dare to speak with me, and he'd kick me out of the band...  
"I saw a lot of things yesterday, like you getting drunk, you kissing me, begging me to fuck you and stuff like that. The last one was fun to see."  
"Did I really ask you that?" I screamed.  
"Yes, if you don't believe me, you can ask it from Lysander, Kentin or Leigh." He said and shrugged his shoulders.  
"…When did I ask you to… fuck me?" I asked as my cheeks turned to as my face turned as red as my hair.  
"You asked me to fuck you top of amplifier right after you got really drunk."  
"NO WAY!" I shouted and facepalmed myself inside my head. I really wanted to die.  
"Umm… When we're going to drink next time, I beg you to not let me drink really much… I'm really bad with alcohol and when I'm drunk I'm really clinging and over horny…" I said and stared the blanket. I couldn't face Castiel. Not after he told me what I had done yesterday!  
"Sure, you were pretty annoying. Here, you can use the shower and I'm sorry to ruin your joy, but after that I'm borrowing my clothes to you and then we have to go to school, though I have no interest to go there", he sighed as he threw a towel to me. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and took my clothes off as I looked myself from the mirror. Suddenly my eyes widened and I leaned closer to the mirror and my blood started to boil. I wrapped the towel around me, unlocked the door and opened it. I stared Castiel murderously.  
"YOU! What I'm supposed to do with these?!" I shouted and pointed my neck and chest with my index finger.  
"Don't make a big fuss about them. I've got as much hickeys on my neck and chest as you have, thanks to drunken you", Castiel sighed and stretched his t-shirt so I could see the hickeys I had made. Oops.  
"Buy what I'm going to do with these?"  
"Use foundation and powder to hid them. They won't last over 5 days on your neck.  
"And you thought I took my make-up with me?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.  
"You can use mine, this is not the first time when somebody has bit my neck this badly. You can find them from bathroom. And if you're going to ask why I have make up, it's just because I had to buy them to cover hickeys. And few times my ex-girlfriends forgot to take their makeups with them, when they stayed overnight."  
"Oh… Okay…" I said and closed the door. I locked it and raised my hand to my heart. Why It hurts so much, when Castiel told me, he had some other girls before me? I put the towel on a sink and opened the shower. Water felt cold for the first 10 seconds, but then it warmed up and I stepped under it.

I closed my eyes as water ran by my body comfortably. My bright red hair fell to my face, but it didn't lay there for long. I pushed them back with my right hand and listened how water hit the floor and the beautiful melody I heard from the other room. The melody sounded so familiar and I had to shut the shower, so I could hear, what Castiel played at the other room. Soon I heard some singing and I noticed, it was _Layla_, what Castiel played and sang.

"_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_"

I didn't notice, how teardrops started to fall to my cheeks as I heard the song Castiel was playing. He sang it passionately and he got all the notes right. I looked down to my arms and I saw flashbacks.

_"Oh c'mon Rei, if you accept my offer, I bet you'll never feel pain again", bluehaired girl said as she looked at Rei and held a small, sharp knife on her right hand.  
"But Maika, I'm not sure about that… I can't go to school with them and it's still the summer period. I should wear summer uniform, which has short sleeves, not the long ones", Rei said nervously and bit her lower lip.  
"I bet they won't notice the difference if you have jersey on. Doesn't all the gyarus at your school use them though it's summer?" Maika grinned and took one step towards her redhaired friend.  
"…You're right… Let's do it."_

I hit the wall next to me as I remembered the pain I had, when Maika, the Blue Rose, cut my flesh and stabbed my arms and back. I remember, when she cut the deepest wounds, I heard Layla. Sobs escaped from my lips as I started to recall the memories. The knife, wounds, blood, laugh, cries, the pain, it was hell.

"_Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane.  
Please don't say I'll never find a way  
And tell me all my love's in vain"_

I didn't know how sadistic Maika was but I can't forget, how she laughed as she tortured me. The pain I felt back then was still haunting my body and I couldn't let the others touch my back or arms. I opened the shower again, washed myself, shut the shower, put my panties on, wrapped the towel around me and unlocked the door. I scared Castiel when I got out of bathroom with my hair dripping water only underwear and towel on me. He looked at me and blushed a little bit.  
"I'll go now", He said as he threw his shirt to his bed, "You can lend that shirt I put on the computertable", he said and went to the bathroom. I looked at the red shirt he had taken for me and I noticed Winged Skull's logo on it. I heard how the shower started running as I took the t-shirt in my hands and looked at it. It was a little bit too big, but well, maybe it'll suit me. I took towel off and put the shirt on. I noticed it was way too big to me, because it was almost up to my knees! I bit my lower lip and thought what should I do, so I don't look like I've gone to school on my nightwear! I took the stud belt out of my jeans and put it on my waist. Yup, it looked almost perfect now. I only needed miniskirt or shorts anymore. I decided to get a look to Castiel's closet and I opened its doors, I was sure he had some clothes his exes had left to him! I leaf his closet and as I reached the lowest level I found some girl's clothes. I was right. I found white jeans, beige t-shirt, pastel pink top and other girly clothes like that. At last I found black shorts. Perfect. I put them on and noticed they fit me perfectly, so I didn't have to tighten them with a belt. Suddenly I heard my phone's ringtone and I searched it from my jeans' pockets.  
"Hi?" I answered to it.  
"_My darling! Where are you now? You didn't answer to my calls yesterday and I've been worried to death!" _I heard my aunt shouting.  
"Really? I didn't hear my phone ringing yesterday… Well, I was training with my bandmates and I forgot to take my keys with me, when I took the trashes out… So I spent a night at my bandmate's place", I explained and bit my nails a little bit. When I noticed what I was doing, I stopped it immediately, since I got as long nails as I always had wanted. I had to stop that bad habit.  
"_Oh, is it a guy, and where are you now exactly? Should I come and pick you up?"_ She asked and I heard how she smirked.  
"Umm… Yes he is… All my bandmates are guys…" I said and blushed, "but you don't have to pick me up, Castiel lives at the same dormitory as I live… So if you could come and open my room's door?"  
"_I'm already here, so be quick."_  
"Okay, I'm on my way, and I'll be there in a minute," I said and hung up. I took paper and pencil from Castiel's computertable and wrote him a message. I took one of his hoodies to cover my hickeys and left to my room.

"Rei! I waited for you sooo long!" My aunt Isabella screamed and came to hug me.  
"Sorry… It took a while, because I left message to Castiel."  
"Oh, where was he, since you had to left him a message?" Isabella asked and grinned.  
"…He was in the shower…" I mumbled and blushed a little bit.  
"Well, Rei, tell me, are you and Castiel ooonly bandmates, or do you have something else between each other?" She asked and eyed me.  
"Umm… No?" I said hesitantly, because I wasn't sure by myself either.  
"Oh, I think you have, since I bet rarely 'only bandmates' leaves that kind of hickeys to each other's necks", she said and glanced over me, "right, Castiel?"  
"Yup, but well, we're not only bandmates." I turned over as I heard Castiel's laughter behind me. His red hair was dripping water and he was only wearing towel around his lap. Must admit, his body made me drool. He had nice abs and his body was trained well. Then I saw some my clothes in his hand and my bra on top of them, actually, now I know why my breasts (thought they were small) felt so odd.  
"Why you have my bra and other clothes with you?" I screamed as I took my clothes from him.  
"Well, you left so fast you forgot to take them with you." He said and looked me coolly.  
"You could have told me earlier you had my bra with you! Example you could've called me before you came over!"  
"Well, you haven't given me your phone number, so it was pretty difficult to call."  
"Well, you could've e-mailed me!"  
"I don't have your mail-address either." I pursed my lips and made Castiel laugh.  
"So you can look cute after all!" He laughed and patted my head.  
"I think I'll leave you two sweethearts alone. See you at school. And Rei, I wanna hear all the sweet details about him!" My aunt said and winked as she left.

The door closed behind me and Castiel and I looked him deep red on my cheeks.  
"Well… Do you want to have my phone number?" I mumbled.  
"Sure", he said and told me his phone number, "call me or send me a message, so I get your number. See you at school." He left and I started to make my normal makeup. At 7:50AM I verified that I had my keys with me and left to school.

"Hi, are you the new girl?" I heard a girl's voice behind me. I turned on my heels and saw a ginger girl who had her hair on two braids.  
"Well, I guess so, I'm not sure how many new girls have transferred here on this year", I answered as I eyed this ginger's essence.  
"Well, it's really rare to have a transfer student here Sweet Amoris, and I only know, as a secretary of student council, that we have only one transfer student on this period", she said smiling, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Iris, the secretary of the student council. I'm a member of a music club and I play acoustic guitar", she said a smile on her face.  
"We have a music club here?" I asked my eyes wide open.  
"Yes, but unfortunately I think we don't have any places left. And that reminded me of my duty. I'm not sure has our Principal or Nathaniel—"  
"Nathaniel?"  
"Our student body president. Has they said to you, that we must belong to one club. I think only gardening and basketball club has places left", she said apologizing.  
"No big deal. I'm not so into gardening, so I think basketball would be my thing", I said a smile on my face and tilted my head.  
"Great! Actually, when you have your lunch break, you could go there and introduce yourself."  
"Okay, do you know where it is?" I asked and took my stuff from my locker and eyed the clock. I had only five minutes left before my class started.  
"Unfortunately no. I'm only a member of music club and sometimes I help at gardening, since my mom owns a flower shop and I'm not really into sports", she said a little bit embarrassed.  
"Oh, that's okay, but do you know anyone who could show me the way there?" I asked.  
"Umm. I bet Nathaniel knows where it is, but he is really busy with his paper work and stuff, you know? But Castiel knows where it is, so you could go and ask him, I bet, if you ask him nicely, he'll show you the way there", she said and looked at the book I had, "Oh, you have English first? I can show you the way to there, because I have the same class", she said and I nodded. We walked to the classroom and I sat next to her. Pupils turned their head towards me and stared me a little bit disrespectfully. What the fuck was these kids problem?!  
"Rei! Are you on the same class with me?" I heard guy's voice behind me and I turned my head towards voice.  
"…Who are you?" I asked as I saw a brownhaired guy with round eyeglasses and green sweatshirt. His haircut looked totally awful. It looked like he had a pot as his hair!  
"Oh, I knew you wouldn't recognize me. Do you remember me now?" He asked as he took his glasses and messed his hair.  
"Kentin! I didn't know you're on the same school with me. But why are you looking like that? I mean, you looked really awesome yesterday", I said surprised. He looked really different at school. It's like I had seen a different person!  
"Well, it's really good way to protect myself from girls", he laughed as he put his glasses back and combed his hair back to the way it was before, "and I'm using contacts on my freetime, to be honest, I have really poor sight, and If I don't use glasses or contact lenses, I couldn't see anything but shadows."  
"You said 'a way to protect yourself from girls'. Are you…" I started, but Kentin stopped me.  
"No, I'm not a gay. I just don't want really much attention from girls, who are just after my looks. It's really annoying to have a girl group screaming after me", he laughed and looked again laughable.  
"I'm sorry I say this really straightforward, but that look doesn't suit you at all", I said laughing.  
"I know, I don't like it myself either, but well, I prefer this over the look which gathers all the girls around me", he said smiling. When the English teacher came to the classroom 15 minutes late, Kentin messed my hair and walked back to his place.  
"Oh, we have new student here! Konchiva, Sweet Amoris yokoso", he said as he saw me. GOSH! His Japanese was so horrible.  
"I understand English really well, it's my second language", I said coldly and glared him under my eyebrows, "Plus you pronounced and said the whole sentence wrong."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, how do you say 'Hello, welcome to Sweet Amoris' right?"  
"Konnichiwa, Youkoso Sweet Amoris he", I said with a strong Japanese accent and the teacher glared me murderously.  
"I just tried to be nice, well, let's start the lesson. Who hasn't done their homeworks?"

"So, you can find Castiel from under that big tree over there", Kentin said as he pointed the tree, which was too familiar to me.  
"Thanks Kentin, are we gonna train today at the same place as yesterday?"  
"No, we and another band is using it, and today they have their turn to use it. We're training at school's cellar tonight, so be there. And it's top secret. We students have no right to go to cellar, but Castiel stole the key once and made a copy about it so we could use it as much as we want, so don't say a word to anybody, not even to your dear D-kun", Kentin said and stared me seriously. After that he mumbled something like 'well he already knows it.'  
"Yes yes, my mouth is sealed. W-wait a second! From where do you know D-kun? And what do you mean by 'he already knows'?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.  
"U-umm. You told about him yesterday when you were drunk! But well, I gotta go, Lysander is waiting me!" He said in hurry and ran away. I'm sure somebody is concealing something from me. Well, I had to found the basketball club before my lunch break ended, and I wanted to eat before my next lesson.

I walked towards the tree but I stopped nearby it, when I saw a pair of white boots, golden hair and Castiel near to some other girl. I took a closer look to the situation and I was shocked. Castiel's arms were wrapped around a blond girl who had wrapped her arms around Castiels neck. Redhaired one was pushing this girl against the tree smirking. He was trying to kiss her as she giggled stupidly and the grass rustled under my feet. Their heads turned towards me and Castiel looked as shocked as I was. Blond girl glared with a cocky look on her face, but suddenly her eyes widened and she stared at me murderously.  
"What the fuck bitch? Why are you wearing my boyfriend's t-shirt and _my_ shorts?!"


	7. 06 Amaranthine

**Boo! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for a while! ;_; I had some entrance exams to vocational schools last week and I'm really nervous about results! I haven't slept well past week and tomorrow I'll know did I pass the exams or not. Anyway! 6th chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it! ;_;**

* * *

"Umm… Excuse me? These are my-" I tried to tell a lie but this diva stopped me.  
"Don't lie! I myself bought that t-shirt to Castiel! It's limited edition and it cost over 200 dollars! I bet someone like you don't have enough money to buy that shirt! And I'm sure it's not yours, since Winged Skulls made that shirt ONLY three pieces, and me and my two friends bought them!" She screamed and pushed Castiel away as she walked towards me.  
"But these shorts can be from any local market. Don't be idiot!"  
"Shut up! Those shorts are really expensive ones made and designed by Stefano Pilati himself! I have some connections in the world of fashion, and I asked him to make me unique shorts! I recognize them when I see them!" She said and grabbed me from the collar.  
"You know, if you use any violence here, you'll be in troubles", I said coolly. Unfortunately her grip got stronger and I felt how the collar stretched. I saw how a devilish smile came to her lips and suddenly she let me go. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her.  
"You're not going to shout at me anymore about clothes I 'stole' from you?"  
"Well, maybe I'm going to let it be this time", she said with a cocky voice, turned on her heels and walked towards the school building. Castiel ran to me and tried to grab my wrist, but luckily I was fast enough so he couldn't take my hand.  
"Don't even try to touch me, if you're in relationship with that blond snob", I hissed and turned on my heels. When I was going to take steps towards the school building, I felt a strong grip around me and soon I felt how someone pulled me towards a warm body. I smelled Castiel's sweet aftershave and soon he hugged me strongly.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as I tried to push him away, but his hold was so strong I couldn't get away from his grip. I hit his chest strongly many times until I managed to push him away a little bit, but still he hold my arms on his strong grip. I yanked from the pain as I felt how his short nails left marks to my wrists. His grip got stronger and it started to feel so painful that tears came to my eyes.  
"Let me explain!" He said and strengthened his grip so it started to feel really painful.  
"Castiel you're hurting me!" I screamed and soon I felt how he loosened his grip. I raised my gaze to his eyes and I saw how he regretted. He bit his lip a little bit but I couldn't look him in the eye. I turned away and ran to the school and to my next class, though I knew that to the beginning of the class was still 20 minutes.

About 10 minutes later students started to flow in. I sat on the last row listening music from my iPod loudly. I had pulled my knees towards my chest and I hugged my legs. I repeatedly saw flashes in my eyes, like Castiel kissing and hugging that blond snob. The next flash I saw, was how he gripped my wrists and hurted me. I still felt the pain and I was sure, I'd have bruises around my wrists on the next day. I wrapped my sleeves up a little bit and I saw a sea of scars. I bit my lip a little bit and looked quickly around me. Good, nobody was looking. I wrapped sleeves to my forearms and looked at my wrists. Great, they were red and I swear, I already saw something which looked like a bruise. Soon I felt a touch on my shoulder and I flinched with a small panic coming to my mind. I quickly unwrapped my sleeves, took my earplugs out of my ears and turned my gaze up. It was that golden-haired president whom I had talked to yesterday.  
"Can I sit here?" he asked me. I wiped off the tears I had on my cheeks and with a fake smile I nodded to him. He sat next to me and looked at me.  
"Umm… Have you been enjoying your time here?" He asked with red cheeks.  
"Yes… Though I didn't enter to yesterday's last three lessons… But today I've been on every lesson I've had", I said and bit my lip. What the fuck I was doing? I told straight forward to student body president I had skipped some classes!  
"Did something happen?" he suddenly asked. I turned my eyes on him and bit my lip.  
"Did Castiel do something to you?" he asked and I saw how he frowned his eyebrows. I started to bit my lip nervously and I gazed around me.  
"So he did something to you! Tell me what he did to you, so I can do something to it, I can't let him ea-" He started and stood up, but luckily the teacher came to the classroom and I didn't have to say anything. The teacher did the roll call and then he started the math lesson. I opened my book from random side with shaken hands and tried to focus on the teacher's speech. Soon I felt a little poke on my right side and glanced at the president. He pointed at his notebook and pushed it towards me.

_"I'm sorry about the previous, but I'm really curious about what happened. You don't need to tell exactly what happened, but I'd be glad to hear what happened, since you seem really frightened. -Nathaniel"_

I read his message and took my pencil and wrote him an answer.

_"Nothing particularly. I was just pretty frightened since you touched my back. I mean, back is really sensitive part of me because of one reason... –Rei"_

He read my message and glanced me suspiciously. Then he took his pencil and started to write me the answer.

_"Sorry, but I don't believe you… Ok, I believe I scared you since I touched you so suddenly and you didn't hear me, because you were listening music. I bet Castiel did something to you, and I'd like to hear what he did... Don't worry, I won't do anything to him, though he is one delinquent… -Nathaniel"  
"Hmm… Well, I'm a member of basketball club starting today, but I didn't know where the club is, so few other students told me to ask Castiel, since he is a member of the club. So, I searched him and I found him in a kind of… embarrassing(?) situation.. He had pretty intimate moments with some really cocky blond chick who had really bad attitude and when she left, he started to shout something like 'let me explain!' or something like that. I didn't want to hear his excuses and tried ran away. Then he grabbed my wrists and his grip was really strong, so I think my wrists will have massive bruises tomorrow… So nothing special happened. –Rei"  
"Umm.. Say, did that 'blond cocky chick' have long wavy hair and did she have clothes which were latest fashion? –Nathaniel"  
"Yup. Or I think her clothes were latest fashion, since he seemed to know really much about fashion. And she had a mole under her left eye. Why? Is she your girlfriend? –Rei"  
"No… She's my little sister who has had crush on Castiel since elementary school. –Nathaniel"  
"But isn't she on the same grade as we are? –Rei"  
"Well, I'm born in February, and somehow my mom managed to came pregnant after a month I was born and Amber was born in December, so we have only about 10 months age difference. –Nathaniel"  
"Oh… That explains a lot. –Rei"  
"Haha, well, I don't want to talk about my sister. We're having a small party this weekend, do you want to come? Just few people are coming and I think we're going to start from Alexy's and we're maybe going clubbing after it. –Nathaniel"_

"Miss McGlare and our dear student body president! I see you've something else to do and you have two options. You can be on the lesson or then you will go out of here and I'll make sure that you'll both get detention", our teacher shouted suddenly and we decided to focus on a lesson. The lesson was ridiculous! I can't believe, that they're teaching this kind of things at high school's 1st grade. I mean, when I was still living in Japan, this kind of things was taught to me at 7th grade! I yawned silently after I had done the exercises I had to and looked at Nathaniel. He seemed to have some problems so I asked him, does he need help.  
"Umm… Sure, but this is really hard one. I didn't have time to attend to last math lesson so I don't understand few things, but I don't want to trouble our teacher", he said blushing. I chuckled a little bit and took a pencil from his hand and started to explain the exercise slowly to him as I calculated it to him.  
"Do you understand it now?" I asked smiling.  
"Yes, thanks a lot! But how you can be so good at math?"  
"Well, in Japan our school system was emphasized to math and sciences. These things, we're studying now, was taught to me when I was on 7th grade", I said and shut my book when our teacher told the lesson was over. I stood up and took my stuff with me and glanced once Nathaniel.  
"Oh, and thanks for the invitation, I'll come", I said and left.

The school day wasn't really long and after the last lesson I gave Nathaniel my phone number and at 3PM I went to the dormitory to change my clothes. As soon as I got into my room I kicked my shoes off and started to undress. I still had lots of time before rehearses started. I opened my computer as I messed my hair with my right hand. I took a loose t-shirt under my pillow and put it on. I logged in Messenger and saw D-kun online.

_Rei says: Hi! What's up?  
Devil says: Nothing much, I've got band rehearses at 6PM and I still haven't learned the song I should learn.  
Rei says: Oh really? I've got band rehearses at 6PM too! Oh, I didn't tell you, that I'm singing in a band nowadays.  
Devil says: Oh, cool! What's the name of the band?  
Rei says: ... I don't know. I didn't ask.  
Devil says: Gurl, you're really stupid *laughs*  
Rei says: Don't laugh at me! Well, anyway I think I'm gonna play some TERA. Seeya._

I logged out of Messenger and started TERA. Time passed by, and I was really excited about the game, so I forgot to check what time it is, until I died.  
"Fucking assholes! I'll kill you bitches someday!" I shouted at my computer and checked the time. Shit! It was already 6PM! I quickly stood up, took my t-shirt off and opened my closet. I picked up the first jeans and shirt I saw and put them on. I took my keys and phone with me and ran to the school. As I get in the hallway I panted and tried to remember where the cellar was. After 15 minutes search I found it. I explained the situation to others and they understood it, though Lysander looked a little bit disappointed. I couldn't do anything to the fact that this school was fucking big, and I didn't know where the cellar is!  
"So, should we start?" Lysander asked and threw me a microphone. I catched it and checked it's on.  
"What are we going to play?" I asked and looked at the others.  
"Do you remember that Amaranthine-song we sang yesterday?" Lysander asked as he walked towards me.  
"Well, my own parts, yes", I said and looked at Lysander.  
"Good, let's play it", he said. Leigh gave us the rhythm and Kentin started to play and I started to sing as well.

_"Time  
Is the reason why we fight to stay alive  
Until the morning comes_

It's a strife  
But the shimmer in your eyes just makes me know  
That you and I belong"

I sang passionately and closed my eyes as I thought of Castiel, D-kun and Nathaniel and listened the piano's sound, which came from the computer. Everything felt so unreal. Everyone acted weirdly; Nathaniel seemed really upset earlier, when he asked about Castiel, though I thought he was really calm and that kind of person, who doesn't get upset really easily. Also, Castiel had girlfriend or something like that. Was she a slave? A toy? I don't know, and to be honest, I didn't even want to know. What about D-kun? What does he really think about me? Am I just a whining little brat to him or am I a friend? Did he just talk with me because he pitied me? We didn't talk much anymore. It was always me, who started the conversation, he never did start it.

_"Like a sign, like a dream.  
You're my Amaranthine.  
You are all I needed, believe me.  
Like a drift, in a stream.  
Your beauty is so real,  
there's nothing else in  
Life I ever need.  
My dream of Amaranthine." _

I breathed deep and looked at Lysander, who was surprisingly staring at me and messed up with the rhythm. Quickly he catched up and started to sing with his deep, passionate voice. He eyed me and slided his hand in the air over my face slowly. I looked at his bicolored eyes and saw something different at them. Maybe passion? Nah, it couldn't be, I just met him yesterday for the very first time! Maybe that 'something different' was his eyes, which were green and yellow. I mean, he is the first person, I saw with different colored eyes. Of course, if it was passion, I bet it was passion of singing.

"_It's the place where I know  
I'm closest to your heart,  
when the darkest hours are upon  
I know you feel the same as I inside,  
it's feels like in a  
dream were we can fly. "_

I looked at Lysander to his eyes as the chorus started. We both sang passionately as our gazes met for the very first time directly. I raised my hand and placed it on Lysander's hand. I heard a misstone from Castiel's guitar and looked at him with the corner of my eye. He stared at me and Lysander with jealousy in his eyes and he bit his lip as he messed up with the rhythm and tones. I moved my gaze back to Lysander's eyes and smiled sadly as I kept singing.

"_Like a sign, like a dream  
You're my Amaranthine  
You are all I needed believe me  
Like a drift, in a stream  
Your beauty is so real,  
there is nothing else in life I ever need  
My dream of Amaranthine_"

We kept singing and singing, while I felt Castiel's and Lysander's eyes at me. I felt dizzy and uncomfortable. Lysander took my hand and squeezed it while kept singing and placed it to his heart. Soon I heard how something snapped and everyone stopped playing. I turned my gaze on Castiel and I saw him looking at something shocked. One string had snapped and was hanging from his guitar.  
"Castiel, are you okay?" Lysander asked as he frowned.  
"Yea, I'm good. Rei, we're off now", he said coolly and put his guitar to its stand without paying attention to the broken string.  
"What? Rehearses hasn't ended yet!" I protested and glared at him.  
"I don't care. We're off _now_" he said and walked to me.  
"Tell me why. You can leave, but I'm going nowhere", I hissed as I crossed my hands to my chest.  
"I don't need to tell you why. You're leaving when I say so, or have you forgotten?" He said and grabbed my arm.  
"No, I haven't forgotten, that you made me your _slave_", I said angrily. He didn't listen.  
"Hey, Castiel. What the fuck is going on?" Kentin pouted and put his bass away as Leigh stood up from behind his drums. They walked to us and looked at Castiel amazed.  
"Nothing really, I just remembered that I have something to do", Castiel said angrily and pulled me hard towards the door.  
"Castiel stop! You're hurting me again", I uttered as he pulled me from my wrist. Suddenly I felt strong and warm hold around my waist and someone pulled me gently back and made Castiel turn around.  
"Castiel. If you have something to do, it doesn't mean, you have to drag Rei with you. She can stay here, and I myself will accompany her to her room", Lysander said as he took my arm from Castiel's grip. Castiel looked kind of annoyed, tsked and left. No one said one word for a while and I heard mine and Lysander's heart beats. They were loud and fast and then I realized.  
"Umm… Lysander, thanks", I said a little bit embarrassed and tried to get off from his hold. He let me go with a little blush on his cheeks.  
"Does somebody want to tell what the fuck is now going on?" Kentin asked as he messed his hair with his hand.  
"I'd like to know also", Leigh and Lysander said on the same time. All three boys turned their gazes on me and I felt really tiny.  
"Umm… Why you're staring at me?" I asked as I looked at my feet."  
"I'm pretty sure you said something like Castiel made you his slave, is it true?" Lysander asked calmly, but I could hear anger from his voice.  
"Is it true Rei?" Kentin asked and I bit my lip. Everybody were staring at me and I felt really uncomfortable. Finally I nodded a little bit.  
"Geez, he did it again", Lysander said so quietly only I could heard it, "Okay, let's call it a day, though these rehearses sucked. Rei, I'll take you to dormitory", Lysander said and so we left. We didn't talk at all. Only thing he said to me after the rehearses was "good night", when he left me alone to my room. The only thing which accompanied me was the strong scent of Lysander's perfume and three missed calls from Nathaniel.


	8. 07 Reveal

**Wohoo! Today I got an information about which school I get into, and I got into a vocational school I wanted the most! I'm soooooooo happy right now! But well, here's the 7th chapter of My life at boarding school~! Enjoy :3**

* * *

The week passed by, and I didn't hear about Castiel or Lysander. I didn't see them, and suddenly our rehearses were cancelled also. I didn't mind at all. Though I loved singing and I already loved the band, I wanted to know the members better. During the week I had talked to Kentin really much and we had become good friends with each other. He told me his dad is working in military and before moving to Sweet Amoris, he had been in military school. Believe me or not, he told me had been such a wimp before military school. His dad had had enough of his son's spineless attitude, and send him there. Also the look which he was wearing to not get so much attention at school was from the time before military school. I couldn't actually believe such a good looking guy could've looked like that geek 24/7 before.

I also had talked to Leigh, much less than to Kentin. He was the eldest of us and he was keeping a clothes store nearby and he designed all the clothes by himself. Also, I found out, those shorts, Amber had claimed I had stolen, wasn't designed by that famous fashion designer, but Leigh. He was in relationship with Rosalya, who was one year older than I was and she had beautiful and long silver hair. I also found out that he was Lysander's big brother and they lived together in a big detached house, which was about 200 meters away from the school, so Lysander didn't have to live in the dormitory.

Also, during breaks I had get to known to Nathaniel's friends. Armin was really nice person, little bit geekish like me and we usually spend our time by talking about games and stuff like that. I also found out he had twin brother who was gay. Alexy was nice also and loved shopping and he had really interesting taste of music. I don't mean Amber's kind of sense of fashion (which is absolutely horrible), but a different sense of fashion. He likes clothes which looks and feels good, not the ones which are the last season. Oh, and he was gay.

Thanks to Alexy I befriended with few other girls. Violette was silent and looking really girlish. She had purple hair with shades of lavender and her eyes were gray. She loved art and was always carrying a big green portfolio with her. I understood she was Alexy's ex-girlfriend, but they broke up, when Alexy found out he wasn't into girls, but guys. I understood that nowadays Violette was dating Jade, the student who was taking care of the school's garden, since she spent almost all of her breaks with him in the garden.

Kim was a dark punkish girl. She had unique style, which fit her more than any other. Actually, I bet her style wouldn't suit any other girl than her. He was a little bit tomboyish and usually he called me by names 'the little one' or 'baby'. Actually her speaking style was really boyish as well as her habits. If somebody was joking with her, she might punch them to their arms and laugh really outrageously. She also warned me to not deal with Capucine, if I didn't want to be an eyesore to Amber (though I think I already was.).

My new friends also told me something about this school's hierarchy among students. In the top of it was Amber, the queen bee and her two dogs, Li and Charlotte. No, they weren't literally dogs, they were her friends who followed her everywhere and did anything to protect their queen bee's state. Capucine seemed like a joker in that hierarchy and she didn't have an actual place there. She seemed really nice and cute little girl, but actually she was backstabber. He informed Amber about everything and wanted to look good in her eyes. Unfortunately she was really chatterbox. Kim told me, once she had to search for principal's dog and her toy, collar and leash, and when she asked Capucine where she could find it, she had just said "Oh, Amber already freed her from Principal's room?"  
On the second place were good looking guys, who Amber had accepted to be so 'high cast'. On the third place was those girls who bowed her and didn't have their eyes on Castiel, Nathaniel or those guys whose Amber had ranked to the second place. On the fourth place were those who Amber didn't see as a rival, and the lowest cast was us. The ones whom she hated.

"Rei! I was looking for you!" I hear Nathaniel's voice behind me. I turned on my heels and saw how he ran to me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked and chuckled a little bit as I looked at him.  
"We have those parties today, remember? I was just wondering, do you need a drive to Alexy's? I can pick you up at 5PM…" He mumbled and blushed a little bit as he was gazing his toes.  
"Do they live far away? But if it doesn't trouble you, I'd appreciate if you could pick me up. I mean, I have no sense of direction at all, if you remember, and I bet I'd be lost in five minutes", I laughed. Nathaniel chuckled and smiled at me.  
"True. It doesn't trouble me at all, so I'll pick you up at 5PM, okay?" He asked and I nodded. We said good byes to each other and left to different directions. I went to the dormitory and Nathaniel walked to somewhere else.

I closed my door as I was thinking what to wear tonight. Nathaniel had said that we might be going to club, so I need something, which was suitable to home-parties as well as to clubbing. I opened my closet and took out few clothes I liked a lot. I eyed them and put the half-thigh-long tube dress away first. I liked it, but I wasn't sure should I wear it if we're not going to club. It was way too fancy to ordinary home parties. It was tight black dress, which wasn't really long and it had only one sleeve made of lace. It had some stripes here and there made of white satin and it had corset-like back. No, it was too revealing. It took me 30 minutes to decide the outfit and I decided to wear black minishorts, which had studs on them, black studded bra-like top and white leather vest. I put my chosen clothes to the side and put the other clothes back to closet and sighed from relief. I still had about two hours left before Nathaniel came to pick me up. As I put my clothes back to my closet I saw pile of shoes. Dammit! I forgot to pick them! After 15 minutes I decided to take my Jeffrey Campbell's Spike Litas, and took them away from my closet. I still had over 1½ hours left, so I undressed quickly and almost ran to shower. I washed myself quickly and soon I was wrapping towel around me. I dried my short hair with a hairdryer and as soon as I had dried it, I started to dress up and do my makeup and hair.

It took me one hour to get ready and soon I was waiting for Nathaniel outside the school. People who passed by stared me, and I swear I heard how few guys whistled at me. Sure, I was pretty showy with my dark make up and revealing clothes. I had done my hair a little bit to make it look a little bit messy and puffy. What comes to my make up, I had used dark purple eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, false lashes, contact lenses and dark purple lipstick. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the clock. I still had 15 minutes left. I took my cigarettes out of my bag and placed one of them between my lips. I lightened it and blew out the smoke which filled my lungs. After I had smoked, my phone rang and Nathaniel told me he would be in our school's parking slot in five minutes. I walked to the parking slot, and took my perfume bottle from my purse. I put it on a little bit and as I put it back to my purse, I saw dark blue sports car turning to parking slot. I saw familiar golden haired guy as the driver and smiled. He stopped next to me and I hopped in.

"Sorry, it took this long to pick you up. How long did you wait?" He asked as he eyed me, "you look fucking hot…" he muttered and blushed.  
"Well, thanks. But I didn't wait longer than 10 minutes, so don't worry", I chuckled. He drove away from the parking slot and we started to talk about all kind of stuff. School, friends, music, free time and stuff like that. I noticed, he had turned radio off, or better to say, the radio was shining and there were no fingerprints or stuff like that. It almost looked like Nathaniel hadn't used it even once. As we talked, I eyed at him and I had to admit, he was pretty cool. He looked really uptight at school in his blouse and tie, but the Nathaniel I saw now, was looking really laidback person. He had dark blue tight jeans and a little chain on his lap. He wore a black top with a high collar and a necklace which was made of black shining leather. Though he looked completely different person, he was still the same Nathaniel. Some of the details of his clothing revealed, he was precise person. He had put his shirt to his jeans, his clothes didn't have a single wrinkle and they looked like he had bought them today. Well, somebody took proper care of his clothes unlike me. I rarely even folded my clothes and usually I just threw them to my closet if I didn't wear them.

After 15 minutes of driving we arrived to our destination. Alexy and Armin lived in an apartment house in the other side of the city and to be honest, house's outlook was really fancy. After Nathaniel had locked the doors of the car and took a plastic bag out of his car's trunk, we walked to the outdoor and Nathaniel rang the doorbell. Soon we heard Alexy's enthusiastic voice and a 'beeb' which unlocked the outdoor. Nathaniel opened the door and let me in first. He walked towards an elevator and I followed him to there. As we got in the elevator, he pushed the button 11 and soon the elevator started to move up. 'Bling' sound opened the elevator's doors as it had stopped moving. First thing I saw after the doors had opened, was a long hallway and a door which was open and Alexy there. He had done his blue hair really outstanding and was waving to us with a wide smile on his lips.  
"Nathanieeeeel~ Reii~ Over heree~! Come here!" He said as we walked towards him.  
"If you didn't see, they're already walking towards us", Armin behind him said sighing.  
"Say, how much Alexy has drunk?" Nathaniel asked sighing.  
"Too much. We started about hour ago and he has already drunk a bottle of champagne and two or three ciders", Armin said as he took a sip from his beer can he was holding. Nathaniel laughed and gave the plastic bag to Armin saying "Could you put them to a freezer for a while?" Armin nodded and let us in. I closed the door and looked around me as I was untying my shoelaces. Furniture was really modern and they had lots of pictures on the wall. As I had took my pumps off, I looked at the pictures and shocked.  
"Is the principal your mother?!" I shrieked and looked at Alexy who was hugging Nathaniel who looked pretty annoyed.  
"Noo~ But that was pretty close. She is our granny. Our mom is a model and working abroad now, so that's why we're having small parties here today", he said and gave a small peck to Nathaniel's cheek.  
"Oh, Nathaniel, I love you soooooo much!" He said and hugged him more.  
"That's the 17th proposal of you, and you've done all of them while you've been drunk. I'd like to take my shoes off, you can show Rei your house", he sighed and I noticed he still hadn't taken off the shiny longnecked combat boots he was wearing.  
"Great idea! Rei~ Come here so I can give you a big hug!" He said, let Nathaniel go and instead of not to hug anyone, he gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back. Alexy chuckled and introduced their big apartment to me.

After the introduction round I sat on the big sofa and, took my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it. No messages, no calls. I don't know, but somehow I felt sad. I hadn't seen Castiel for a week and usually he was the one who was clinging on me. I sighed, locked the phone and put it back to my pocket.  
"Do you want?" I heard Nathaniel's smooth voice next to me and I turned my gaze on him. He was holding two beer cans on his hands and offered another of them to me. I took it from his hand, thanked, and opened it.  
"Sorry, I wasn't sure did you have your own drinks with you until we got here, and I'm not sure do you even drink beer, but I myself don't like sweet drinks like long drink and cider", he laughed and I shook my head.  
"It's okay. I like long drinks the best, but I drink beer sometimes", I said and smiled at him. He sighed from relief and smiled to me a bit and sat to sofa's armrest. Soon others came to the living room and sit somewhere. I noticed I wasn't the only girl here, and I started to smile widely when I saw Rosalya here. Gosh, she looked so gorgeous! I bet Leigh had again designed her clothes. She wore a dark purple tube dress, which had corset-like front and some lace parts on sides and back. She had done showier make up than usually, though it wasn't as showy as mine. She sat next to me and took a sip of her apple cider.  
"I didn't know that you're here", she said smiling.  
"Well, Nathaniel invited me and I decided to take a look", I chuckled and looked at Nathaniel. He looked at Rosalya and nodded her 'hi'.

I looked at the other people in the room and I recognized that punkish girl, I think her name was Kim, was here also. Her clothing wasn't different from the clothing she was wearing at school. When I saw Violette in the corner of the sofa, I was really surprised. I thought she was that kind of girl, who didn't drink, smoke or do anything 'bad'. I thought she was just really girly girl and silent one, but I was really wrong, when I saw lots of beerbottles next to her, and she was putting a new one beside them. I was just wondering, was she already really drunk or did she shitload of alcohol without getting drunk? I bet it was the second one. And so it was.

"Violette! My girl, how've you been? You're still drinking shitloads of beer without getting drunk? How much have you drunk?" I heard a blond guy with huge tattoo in his hand, saying.  
"And you're still as stupid as always Dakota. Including the one I drank just a second ago, I've drunk eight beers during 90 minutes", she said coolly and took another bottle from her bag which was next to her. I was really surprised.  
"Nah, you're always so cold towards me!" this blond guy cried and moved his gaze to me. I looked at him coolly and his smile widened.  
"Whoo! We have a new girl here! Who are you? Where are you from? Are you single? What are your measurements?" He asked and walked towards me.  
"I'm Rei and I'm from Japan. No, I'm not a transfer student, I moved here a while ago and I'm American-Japanese", I said coolly and took a sip from my beer. I felt somebody touching my back and I shivered and stood up suddenly. I looked behind me and I saw Nathaniel's hand there where my back has just been. He blushed and bit his lower lip and apologized. I took cigarettes out of my purse and went to the balcony after I had asked Armin, was it okay if I smoked there.

I closed the balcony's door and picket one cigarette from my cig box and placed it between my dark purple lips. I lightened it and blew out the smoke which had just filled my lungs. I leaned to the railing and watched the dark city and it lights. I heard how the door opened and I turned my head and I saw Rosalya. I sighed and took again a deep breath of my cigarette. She closed the door, walked next to me and leaned to the railing also.  
"What brand is that?" She suddenly asked and smelled the air, "it smells so sweet."  
"Oh. It's Black Stone Cherry. I don't like really much about menthol's taste and 'bare tobacco' tastes horrible, so I like this", I said laughing and blew out the smoke. Rosalya chuckled and tilted her head.  
"Did something happen? I mean, you left so quickly and didn't answer to Nathaniel when he apologied you about something…" She asked cautiously. We were both silent for five minutes. She didn't rush me and the cig was burning my fingers. I took the last breath and threw the cig away. I sighed.  
"Can you keep a secret? I mean, this is really, really, really secret and personal thing to me, and I hope you don't tell about it to even Leigh. Don't tell _anybody_", I said silently.  
"You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anybody. Pinky promise, If I don't keep my promise, I'll swallow thousand needles", she said and raised her pinky, so did I and we made the promise.  
"So… When I still lived in Japan, I was yankee, a rebellious kid who was just fighting in streets without purpose. Well, once one girl, Meika, who was in my gang, asked me, do I want to feel physic pain anymore and I answered 'no' without hesitation. She explained what she would do to me, and I started to hesitate a little bit, but she talked me into the idea. She cut and stabbed my back laughing while I was screaming and crying like a fool. After that, I haven't let anyone to touch my back, since I don't trust people. Nathaniel has touched my back twice during a week and… I don't know", I muttered. Rosalya looked at me shocked and hugged me tight.  
"Now I understand why you left so soon after he had apologized. Does Nathaniel know about that?" She asked and I shook my head.  
"I just told him, my back is really sensitive and I always get frightened when somebody tries to touch it", I sighed. Rosalya smiled at me and pecked my lips suddenly. I looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at me with a wide smile in her face. She almost looked like she was going to laugh her ass off. A smile came to my lips also and suddenly both of us started to laugh.  
"Are you okay now?" she asked me smiling. I nodded and we decided to go indoors.

About 3 or 4 beers later, people started to be more or less drunken (except Violette. Or then she was already drunk, but she seemed like she hadn't drunk at all), and we decided to go clubbing. After we got outside from Armin's Nathaniel asked, is it okay for me and him to sleep over at Armin's and he had said yes. Well, I didn't want to show up at home all drunken and I bet neither did Nathaniel. We walked about 500 meters to somewhere and then I saw a big, flashy sign "Wonderland". Gush, kind of cheesy name to a night club. We all got in and first I and Rosalya went to the toilet. The toilet was big and flashy, like you could imagine how night club's toilets would look like. I took my small makeup bag out of my purse and started to fix my makeup and Rosalya did so too.  
"Where are you going to spend your night?" I asked as I put some dark purple lipstick on. I listened the strong beat of bass and noticed, that the DJ was playing some kind of club remix about Lady Gaga's Paparazzi.  
"Oh, Leigh is going to pick me up, he said he might go to bed early, but if I need a ride home, he can pick me up, no matter what", Rosalya said, as she applied some mascara. I was so jealous. She had perfect boyfriend, and so long eyelashes. They almost looked like they were fakes, but when I asked what kind of fake lashes she uses, she said those are her own, and she has never even used fake lashes.  
"You have perfect boyfriend. I wish I'd have one too…" I said and sighed, as I put my lipstick back to my makeup back and took my eyeshadow palette and mascara.  
"Do you have someone you like, Rei?" She asked and I was silent for a while, when I put some more eyeshadow on.  
"Yes I do, but I haven't talked to him for a while… Actually I don't even know what he nowadays thinks about me. We used to chat really much and our conversations were always long, but now we're just changing few words and that's it", I said and closed the palette and started to put on some mascara.  
"You should forget him. He's not worth you. What do you think about Castiel?" Rosalya asked as she leaned closer to me. I just had put mascara enough and then I stared at her. I sighed and turned my gaze on my semi-long nails.  
"I don't actually know. Sometimes he is thinking too much and he is nice person, but most of time he is such a dick who thinks only himself. Sure, he can be nice, but he is way too jealous of me, though he has girlfriend", I muttered, put my mascara and eyeshadow palette to my makeup bag and then I put it to my purse.  
"Girlfriend?! Who and since when?!" Rosalya shrieked and looked at me with widened eyes.  
"Amber, Nathaniel's little sister and I don't know since when, and to be honest I'm not even interested. Let's go", I said.  
"I think you're lying more to yourself than to me", she said and smiled like she knew everything. I was about to protest, but she didn't listen and turned on her heels and walked to the toilet's door. I followed her and thought her words. What did she mean by 'I think you're lying more to yourself than me'?

And one thing was still troubling me. Since last rehearses, I hadn't seen D-kun online. It was like he had disappeared just like Castiel.


	9. 08 Clubbing

**Hiii guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but I moved two weeks ago, and I didn't have possibility to update or even write! So, here's the 8th chapter, which may be a little bit crappy since I was really tired when I finished it. Well, try to enjoy~~ !**

* * *

"Where did you two go?" Nathaniel asked as I and Rosalya came to our table. He offered me a drink and I took it with a 'thank you'.  
"We just fixed our makeup", I chuckled as I sit next to Nathaniel. I was pretty amazed, when I noticed, including me, Nathaniel, Armin and Rosalya, only two other people came to club with us; that blond guy with a tattoo in his left arm, I think his name was Dakota, and Kim.  
"Where are the others?" I asked, because I was pretty sure that all of us wanted to go to clubbing.  
"Well, Alexy was so drunk, he barely could stay up and Violette said she had to go, because of Jade was already worried of her and her drinking habits. You know protective guys? And top of all she is so small", Armin said as he took a sip from his drink. I nodded and drank a little bit of my drink as I listened the loud music, which was mostly just club remixes of Lady Gaga's songs. I was kind of bored already, though we had been in the club for 15 minutes. I looked at the dance floor and got absolutely crazy idea.  
"Rosa! Let's go dancing!" I said enthusiastically. She looked me first weirdly, but then she started to smile widely, when she got my point. She almost jumped off from the couch we were sitting and dragged me with her in the middle of dance floor and we started to dance. Suitably, when we started to dance, an awesome remix of Britney Spear's Womanizer started to play. We moved our bodies to the rhythm of the music and I was in the seventh heaven, when I heard a strong beat of bass. I moved my hips like a professional and tried to look at our company's reactions to it how we danced. Every guy had some kind of lesbian fantasy and I knew we turned them on with Rosalya, as we danced together really closely. How I did know that we turned them on? Kim was laughing her ass off, Dakota was licking his lips, Armin stared us with his mouth slightly open and Nathaniel looked at us with a strong blush on his cheeks, and I got an idea, when I saw Nathaniel had drank few drinks already.

I stopped dancing and walked to Nathaniel after I had told Rosalya about my idea. As I got near to our table, I heard Kim and Dakota whistling and Nathaniel was blushing more than earlier. Rosalya sat down as I grinned and took Nathaniel's hand. He looked pretty shocked when I dragged him in the middle of the dance floor and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Dance", I shouted to him over the loud music as I started to move my hips horizontally. I stared him in the eye deeply and smiled. I felt his hands on my hips and he pulled me a little bit closer to him and started to do the same move I was doing, not as strongly as I did though. Little by little he started to get the idea and I noticed he was nice to dance with. I pushed my hips to his and looked at the other people around us, and then I saw him.

Castiel was staring at me and Nathaniel murderously in the other side of club and I didn't know how to react. He was holding a drink and he grasped it strongly. I was mad at him, but somehow I was also really nervous under his gaze. It felt like he was undressing me with his gaze and didn't want to let me go. I don't know why I did it, but when I saw pure jealousy in Castiel's eyes, though the room was dark and only spot- and neon lights were the only lights there, I couldn't resist. I turned Nathaniel a little bit, so Castiel would have a clear eyecontact to us and without any thoughts I put my dark purple lips to Nathaniel's soft and natural lips. I slowly shut my eyes and wrapped my hand more tightly around Nathaniel's neck. He had stopped moving and I felt how shocked he was. I bit his lip gently and licked his lower lip as I felt his lips answering to me and his grip getting stronger on my lap. I opened my eyes slightly to see Castiel's reaction and it was worth it. He was gritting his teeth and I saw he had strengthened the grip of his drink. Soon I saw how the glass broke under his grip. Glass shards were dropping to the floor from his hand within the liquid and I saw how his blood mixed up to alcohol. Some chick next to him panicked over Castiel's hand and was already cleaning it for him as he still stared at me and Nathaniel kissing passionately. I bit his lips roughly and he pulled me towards him from my hips so I'd be as near as possible to him. I broke the kiss and we both were panting. I wiped off the lipstick that had smeared over his lips and smiled at him deviously.  
"You should go and wash that lipstick away from your face", I said to him and he nodded like he didn't want to go, but he went anyway. I turned my gaze on Castiel and smirked and wiped off the saliva from my lips.

**Castiel's PoV**

What the fuck that guy was doing with _my _woman?! I saw how Rei suddenly kissed Nathaniel, who started to blush. It didn't take long before he moved his hands to my girl's lap, and it wasn't just a touch of a friend. It was passionate, non-friend touch. It was a touch of boyfriend, who is supposed to be _me_! Not him. I gripped my drink strongly and soon I felt how it broke in my hand. Sharp shards of glass made cuts to my hand, but I didn't care. The kiss changed from slow to passionate one and I couldn't watch it. I don't know who it was, but one random chick panicked when she saw blood in my hands and started to clean it. I drive her off and turned my gaze back to Rei. They had broken the kiss and now she was whispering something to that golden-haired asshole. He walked away and Rei turned her eyes on me. She smirked and wiped something off from her lips. After that she walked towards me really tantalizingly and I noticed she had an awesome body.

I was gazing at her my gaze full of jealousy and passion. I wasn't sure anymore what to think or say. She wore white leather vest and bra-like top with black leather shorts and she had sexiest high heels I had ever seen. She also wore much heavier make up than she usually wore.  
"Did you like what you saw?" She asked suddenly when she was about one meter away from me, "I can show you much more stuff like that with Nathaniel. Oh, I can't wait until we get to Alexy's and get-"  
"Shut the fuck up! You're _my _girl! Not him! I made you my girl on the very first day of the high school!" I suddenly shouted and grabbed her wrist. She took few backwards and I slammed her towards the closest wall and locked her hands upon her head. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I couldn't get the vision off from my head where she was still kissing and licking Nathaniel's lips.  
"Since when I've been more than a slave?! You remember? You made me your _slave,_ not your girlfriend! I don't even love you! The only one I love is D-kun!" She screamed back when she tried to pull her hands off from my grip.  
"Oh! You love D-kun, but not me?! What do you say, when you find out that a person you hate the most and person you love the most are the same person?!" I shouted suddenly, but then I regretted what I had just said.

**Rei's PoV**

I stopped struggling and stared at Castiel with my wide-open dark red eyes.  
"What did you say?" I had to ask. I was in shock. I had to hear it wrong! It couldn't be possible that Castiel and D-kun would be one and the same person!  
"Me, and D-kun, we are the one and same person", he sighed and moved his fingers to my cheek. He moved his finger with gently moves, but I got only shivers. I hit his hand away, looked at him murderously and walked away. It couldn't be true, it couldn't! I walked towards my friends' table and sat next to a golden haired guy without saying a word.  
"Rei, where were you?" Nathaniel asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.  
"Just said 'hi' to Lysander. He was here and was about to leave", I said and took shot-glass from the table and drank it.  
"Hey! It was my vodka!" Dakota shrieked and I just glared at him murderously.  
"I think you have money enough to buy another one", I said and put the glass back to table. Nathaniel was hugging me and I said him I wanted to go back, since my feet were already aching. He nodded and helped me up after he had told Armin we wanted to go back to his place. He left with us and during the walk to his place Nathaniel gave me a piggyback ride, since I couldn't walk anymore. Alcohol, shocking news and high heels wasn't really good combination, believe me. This was the second time in a week, when somebody had to carry me in piggybag, because I had drunk too much alcohol.

After 15 or 20 minutes we got into Armin's. Nathaniel let go of my legs slowly and I tried to stand up. I saw a chair next to me and sat onto it. I looked at my shoelaces and tried to open them without touching them. I knew I could do it! I bit my lower lip and stared at those laces and soon I saw someone's hand opening them.  
"You know, staring doesn't open them", I heard Nathaniel's chuckle and raised my gaze on him.  
"Well, you don't know about my powers!" I chuckled and kicked my shoes off after Nathaniel had untied them. I walked to the living room and took some support from the wall nearby. I saw Alexy sleeping on the sofa and I looked at Armin who was holding water glass and painkiller and gave them to me.  
"Drink it and go to bed. Put the pill on the table, so you don't have to search them tomorrow by yourself", he said and looked at the sofa, "you and Nathaniel can sleep at Alexy's bed, since he has fallen asleep on the sofa."  
"Umm... Okay. Nathaniel, is it okay with you?" I asked and moved my gaze to Nathaniel.  
"What is okay?" He asked as he took his another long combat boot off.  
"That we're going to sleep on the same bed", I said and he nodded.  
"I think it's okay, since we're both single and nothing will happen between us during this night, right?" Nathaniel said and I nodded. Armin smiled a little bit but then he showed me the way to Alexy's room.

Alexy had a large double bed with pink-blue blanket and about 8 fluffy pillows. In another corner he had black computer table, stereos and shitloads of DJ-stuff and cds. Room's walls were neon blue and full of posters. Soon Nathaniel came to the room carrying my handbag and gave it to me.  
"I think you'll need this", he said and sat on the bed.  
"Oh, thanks… So I need this, since I have to take my contacts off", I said as I took my contact lens-case from my bag and took the lenses off from my eyes and put them in to the case. I put the case to the computer table and took my fake lashes off and warned Nathaniel, I may look horrible when I turn around. He just chuckled and then I turned around.  
"You don't have tissues with you? I mean, I don't want to dirty Alexy's pillows with my lipstick. He nodded and took few tissues from his pocket and handed them to me. I wiped off the lipstick from my lips and put the used tissues to the trash bin which was next to the computer table. Then I looked at my clothing and gulped.  
"Umm… Nathaniel… Are you sure you want to sleep with me at the same bed? I mean… I can't sleep with these clothes. They have studs everywhere and they're uncomfortable to sleep with…" I said blushing. I was staring at my thin legs and then I moved my embarrassed stare at Nathaniel who looked embarrassed also.  
"Oh… I understand… Well… I can borrow my spare t-shirt to you. I always have one with me, because once Alexy spilled drinks on me, and after that I have always had spare shirt with me, believe me or not, it's not nice to wake up next morning smelling strongly alcohol", he laughed and tapped place next to him. I walked slowly there and sat next to him. He didn't say anything either did I. Minutes went by in silence and soon I started to feel really sick.  
"Nathaniel… I think I'm going to throw up soon…" I whispered as I felt how the vomit was already coming up.  
"What? Can you stand up?" He asked worried and tried to help me up, and then it happened. I felt how bitter and awful taste filled my mouth and I let it all out. I heard, how Nathaniel yucked and took few steps away from me. Great. Alexy's beautiful carpet was full of my vomit as well was his floor and Nathaniel's torso.  
"I'm sorry Nat… I just don't feel well", I mumbled and felt really bad. I'm sure his clothes were really expensive and now I had ruined them! Jesus fucking Christ, I couldn't be this bad lucked girl.  
"It's okay… Though I think I'm going to sleep tonight only my boxers on, since I don't want to ruin Alexy's bed and I'm going to give my spare shirt to you…. But the only problem is it that it's in my car's trunk", he said and looked embarrassed, "Well, I bet Alexy won't say anything if you're borrowing his clothes." As he had said that he stood up and went to Alexy's closet. Soon he gave me oversized t-shirt and shut lights off and turned around so he couldn't see it when I changed my clothes. I took my white leather vest off first and then I took my bra-like top off. I put the oversized on and undressed my black shorts, after I had made clear that t-shirt was long enough. Luckily it was over my bottom, so I could sleep without worries.  
"You can turn around, I've already changed", I said and sat onto bed. Nathaniel turned around and looked at me in the dim light. Though the room's lights were off, the dim light came from the outside. I saw how he took his t-shirt off and put it on the chair. He undressed his jeans also and sighed.  
"I'm really sorry about your clothes…" I said and pulled the soft blanket on me. He shook his head and walked to another side of the bed and came also under the blanket.  
"I hope it doesn't bother you if I'm sleeping like this", he said and I bet he was blushing a lot.  
"No, I'm used to it if somebody is sleeping next to me half naked", I said and turned so I was lying on my stomach.  
"Oh… I see, good night", he said somehow disappointed.

We both stayed silent for hours, or it felt like that. I was still thinking what the hell I was thinking when I kissed Nathaniel in the club right in front of Castiel. When I tried to think about the answer, I couldn't find any other reason than the reason I hated to admit. I wanted to make Castiel jealous of me. I wanted to scream and cry but all I could do was to facepalm myself.

"Rei… Are you still awake?" I heard a quiet voice next to me.  
"Yup, you too?" I asked and turned my head eyes on Nathaniel. He looked really thoughtful as he looked at me, "I've been wondering... Why did you kiss me at the club?" He asked suddenly and I already felt really bad even though I hadn't said anything to him.  
"… To be honest… I don't know. I've been wondering the same thing also… I like you only as a friend, but nothing more… I'm not sure did you notice it, but Castiel was there…" I said and soon I felt Nathaniel's weight on me. He had my wrists on tight grip and he had pulled them towards the bed.  
"Castiel that, Castiel this! Can't you ever think anything else but him?!" He suddenly shouted. I was pretty scared, since I had never seen him that angry. I tried to say something, but I didn't get a chance.

"You're always talking about him, and he is troubling you all the fucking time! He is hurting you, and you're just speaking about him! When I ask you is everything alright, you're just saying 'nothing' though I see you've just cried because of that fucking asshole who doesn't even follow his own place in hierarchy! He should be already dead since he is not following the orders!" Nathaniel just shouted and I was really confused. Hierarchy? Place? Orders? What the fuck was he talking about?  
"Nat… You should calm down…" I tried to calm him but his grip just got more stronger. What the hell was he doing on his free time, if he was this strong, and believe me, I knew a strong guy when I saw or felt him. I myself was pretty strong as a girl, and I was strong enough to carry things and punch the shit out of strong guys, but the strength Nathaniel had, was something really different.  
"Calm down?! Why the fuck I should calm down?", he hissed and then I got enough. I hit my forehead to his nose and pushed him away. I picked up my stuff, walked to the hall and took my shoes. I opened the door and walked the stairs down, though I was in the 11th floor. On my way downstairs, I picked up my phone from my purse and called to the first number which came to my mind. When I opened the outdoor, a smooth voice picked up.

_"Rei, what's going on when you're calling this late?"  
_"Lysander?!" I asked surprised, I thought I didn't have Lysander's phone number, and I checked my iPhone's screen. Oh… I was calling to Castiel… I started to sniff and I heard a worry in Lysander's voice.  
"_Rei? What's happening?" _ He asked as I shed tears.  
"Where's Castiel and why are you answering to his telephone?" I asked and wiped away the tears from my cheeks.  
"_Well… How should I put this? I think something happened between you two tonight, but Castiel came to my place from the club and he muttered something about you betraying him and stuff like that. When he saw you were calling, he just handed me the phone and ordered me to answer—ouch! Castiel! Don't hit me when I'm trying to calm down your woman!" _Lysander explained and I heard a slight punch and Castiel's mutters. I laughed a little bit and then I remembered that I didn't wear much and I wasn't sure when Nathaniel would come and get me back…  
"Lysander… Can you give the phone to Castiel?" I asked and I just heard nothing but silence.  
"Where are you? We're gonna pick you up", I heard Castiel's determined voice.

It didn't take long when I saw shining black-white Corvette Stingray stopping right in front of me. Castiel opened the driver's door and ran to me. He hugged me tightly and I sneezed.  
"What the fuck were you thinking about when you're going out looking like that?" He asked angrily and gave me his jacket and walked me to the car. I sat on the seat and locked the seatbelt slowly when Castiel closed my door and soon he opened driver's door and sat down.  
"Now, explain me what the fuck happened", he said and started the engine. He drove slowly as I told him what happened all from the how we got to Armin's and what happened after I had vomited on Nathaniel. Then I got into the part what happened about 30 minutes ago. It was hard to breathe and talk, but I tried to tell Castiel what happened. He hadn't said anything since I started to tell him what's going on.  
"After we tried to go to sleep, we couldn't sleep and stayed awake… I just thought, what the fuck I was thinking when I kissed Nathaniel right in front of you… Then he asked me what I was thinking, and why I kissed him. I told him, that I didn't know it either, and when I told him you were there, he suddenly freaked out. He was lying on me and holding my wrists in strong grip and shouting. Then I hit my forehead to his nose, and ran away. Then I called to you…" I said and hugged my legs quietly.  
"… What you were thinking when you kissed him?" Castiel asked suddenly. Minutes passed by and we didn't say anything. I was thinking how I should answer. Did I want to admit him that I wanted to make him jealous, or should I just shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted to make you jealous of me…" I whispered and leaned my forehead to my knees. I felt Castiel's eyes on me and slight touch on my hand.  
"You succeed on it pretty well, because it was pretty close I didn't beat shit out of that guy", he laughed and parked the car to a huge detached house's garage. He shut down the engine and opened the driver's door as I opened my seatbelt and door.  
"Wait!" He shouted and walked quickly to me. He smirked and suddenly he lifted me up and grinned widely, "You don't have shoes on and I don't want that your beautiful feet gets dirty", he said with a cheesy tone and I wanted to hit him, but well, he could be romantic if he wanted to be. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.  
"Don't look my panties", I warned him and sniffed.  
"I've already seen them", he said as he closed car's doors and locked them. He walked to the outdoor and rang the doorbell. Soon I saw Lysander's face and he let us in. Though we were already inside, Castiel didn't put me down, but he carried me all the way to bedroom. I saw the room was full of Winged Skull-posters and guitars. He put me under the blankets, shut down the lights and sat next to me as long as I fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, I heard the song Castiel was singing to me.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._


	10. 09 Surprise

**Hi guys! Chapter 9 will be much shorter than first 8 chapters have been. I hope you like it, though it is short. and guys, write reviews, pweaase! *puppyeyes***

* * *

Next morning I woke up to a horrible headache and to a weird taste on my lips. I tried to open my eyes but it felt way too impossible. I forced my eyes even slightly open and looked around me. Where in the hell I was? I saw only Winged Skull-posters and few guitars in the right corner of the room. Could it be? I stood up and took steps slowly towards the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. I saw Lysander on his PJ's trousers without a shirt and then he looked at me. He chuckled and said 'good morning', but I was too groggy to say anything.  
"I think you need a painkiller. WC's door is right next to you, and I think you can find something to remove your make up from there. I'll bring painkillers to you", he said and left somewhere. I saw tattoo on his back and noticed it was mix of four different wings; a dragonfly, peacock, angel and a butterfly. I turned around and opened the door which was next to the room where I had slept. I stepped inside the bathroom and looked myself from the mirror. I looked absolutely horrible. I searched something to remove my makeup and then I found some cleansing milk from the drawer.  
I washed my makeup off from yesterday and then I put the cleansing milk back there where I had taken it.

"Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" I heard Castiel voice as I walked downstairs. I raised my gaze to him and he was sitting on the black leather couch drinking coffee and watching some random TV-show. I walked slowly to the living room and sat next to him holding my head.  
"Hangover?" He asked and grinned a little bit as I nodded. Lysander came to the living room holding a water glass and white small pill. He handed them to me and I put the pill to my mouth and drank the glass of water in the blink of an eye.  
"Do you want to eat or drink something?" Lysander asked me politely and I shook my head. I knew it was rude to not speak, but I felt so horrible, that I didn't want to speak. I was still wondering, why the hell I was at Lysander's, if I was clubbing with Nathaniel and I thought I fell asleep at Armin's…  
"Castiel… Where am I and why I am here?" I asked quietly. He looked at me like he didn't believe me and sighed then.  
"So you had drunk so much you lost your memory from the last night. Shortly; You were drunk, you were kissing with Nathaniel right in front of me, you went to Armin's, you puked on Nathaniel, he harassed you, you hit your forehead to his nose, ran away and called me to pick you up. I came to pick you up and brought you here and ta-daaaah now we are here at Lysander's. Happy ending!" He said and I saw how his voice changed suddenly tone when he started to talk about yesterday's happenings. Then it hit me hard. That was true… I really had a wrong taste on my lips this morning when I woke up… When I noticed my thoughts I wanted to slap myself hard to my face! Castiel wasn't even my boyfriend, so why I had to feel so guilty about this?!

I wanted something else to think about and I turned my gaze to the television and saw Lysander there.  
"Lysander?! Since when you've been an actor?!" I shrieked and regretted it immediately since my head started to hurt like a hell.  
"No need to scream, I'm right next to you. But I'm not an actor, I think that's from our last live, see, Castiel, Kentin and Leigh are also there", Lysander chuckled. I looked confused when I saw my bandmates there, so he explained a little bit. About a week before I moved to New York and joined the band, they had won some kind of band competition and the price was, they got a one of their practices filmed and a gig, which was filmed also to a TV-show called 'Today's youngster bands'. The gig was a day before I joined the band, so that's why I didn't know anything about that. Today was the day, when their episode was shown in the TV and I chuckled a little bit, when Castiel was smoking outside and cameraman came to criticize him from his smoking. I didn't know Castiel would freak out that much if somebody says something negative about his bad habits.  
"I said to that fucking asshole cameraman that he would cut that scene off", Castiel muttered as he crossed his arms to his chest.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you're sulking!" I chuckled as I hugged him and kissed his cheek quickly. I moved away from him as fast as I had gone closer to him and thought what I had just done. Was I really falling for him or did I just imagine it? Lysander and Castiel both looked at me and changed gazes. Lysander left somewhere, maybe to his own room to write some lyrics, so I and Castiel left alone in the living room. The atmosphere was uneasy and I was looking at my nails if I'd find something interesting from there.

"Do you want to go out for a walk to breathe some fresh air through the cig's filter?" Castiel asked suddenly and looked at me. I raised my gaze to him and nodded slowly. We both got up and walked outside to a terrace and sat to benches which were in the corner of the terrace with an ashtray. I saw a cigarette box next to the ashtray and took one out of there after Castiel had said I can smoke his cigs. We sat on the benches and lightened the cigs and I felt the euphoric feeling when the smoke filled my lungs.  
"Did you want to talk about something?" I asked as I blew the smoke out of my lungs.  
"Hmm… Maybe", Castiel said and blew out the smoke. He seemed really thoughtful and I had never seen that kind of look on his face. The smokes which were coming out of our cigarettes were dancing together in the air and mixing up as one.  
"How long have you and Lysander known each other?" I asked. Castiel raised his gaze on me and smiled a little bit.  
"For a while, let's say about a half a year. We met at a club by chance. He wasn't wearing his usual clothing and I saw his back and thought he was my ex-friend who had same hair color and asked how he was. Then I noticed it wasn't Carl but Lysander. We started to chat and soon we were already forming a band, he as a lead singer and songwriter and me as a rebellious guitarist. He has helped me out of shitload of problems and when we had known each other for two months I had been here about every evening and soon I even got my own room here. You were actually sleeping there. Oh, and don't worry, we don't use make-up. Leigh is living here too and Rosa is here pretty often so she has her cosmetics and that kind of stuff here", he laughed. I bet he had already noticed that I had removed my makeup with Rosalya's cleansing milk, "I really owe my life to Lysander." After that we had again that uneasy silent between us and we both smoked second cigarettes while sitting on the terrace.

Sun was shining brightly to my face and it was really warm. I closed my eyes and enjoyed about the sun and warmth.  
"Rei… I know that Amber is still bothering you… I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for that what you saw on the other day at school", Castiel said suddenly and my smile faded away from my face. Why he started to talk about Amber right now when I was enjoying about everything?!  
"Nah… It doesn't bother me…" I muttered, though the truth was the opposite. It was bothering me like a hell.  
"I see it's bothering you. You're really silent. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Also I wanted to say, that Amber means nothing to me anymore. We did have something going on, but I can't stand her cocky attitude and rudeness. True, I'm not the most polite person either, but I'm not as rude as she is… I don't even understand myself why I even dated her for three freaking months! Anyway, I broke up with her last Monday conclusively. I said to her, that I already have somebody else I have feelings to, and she freaked out. I just wanted to say that I… Um.. Shit, why this is so hard to say when I really mean it… I even practiced this with Lysander…" He said, though he started to mutter during the last two or three sentenced. He looked really embarrassed and he was blushing and he looked really cute to be honest.  
"Fuck this shit! ReiIlikeyounotasafriendbutasagirlfriendwouldyoulik etogooutwithme?" He said so fast I didn't even understand what he just had said. I looked really confused, and he blushed more. Good, he understood, that I didn't understand a word from the multi-monster-sentence he had just said. He breathed deep and raised his gaze to my eyes.  
"Rei, I like you… It's not friendship-liking, but something more deep… Would you like to go out with me?" He asked slowly and during the last sentence he moved his eyes towards the ground.


	11. 10 The Kill

I looked at him my mouth wide open. He seemed really embarrassed and was gazing somewhere with a strong blush on his cheeks. Was he serious? I think he was way too quick and there was also the band! I didn't want to mess up the things in band. I knew, that if I would date him, our band might break up and it was the thing I wanted the last. Even a thought about it made my fingers burn… And… Yea, right…

"IT BUUURNS!" I screamed and threw the cigarette's butt somewhere out of my sight. I raised my gaze to Castiel and he looked really amused. He was smiling widely and then he took my hand on his gently. His eyes were slightly closed as he looked down on my hands and then he raised my middle- and index finger. Castiel smiled and put my fingertips between his lips and caressed the cig-burns by kissing them gently. I was sure my cheeks were as red as tomato and then I heard a lound crack. I turned my gaze towards the house and pulled my hand off. Castiel seemedreally bothered as he cursed something. I stood up and was ready to go back inside, but when I took a step towards the outdoor, Castiel grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He hugged me tightly from my waist and pressed his head against my chest.  
"I don't want to lose you…" He mumbled. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.  
"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere", I said and patted his back and then it happened what I thought never would happen. His shoulders started to shake and his grip around me started to get stronger.  
"You can't say that… You don't even know what you're going to go through!" He suddenly shouted and I froze. What did he say? What did he mean by saying that?  
"What do you mean?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
"You don't really know what's going on?! They're going to—"  
"CASTIEL!" I suddenly heard Lysander's loud voice coming from the door. I turned my gaze on him and he looked really scared and angry. Castiel let go of me and looked at Lysander seriously.  
"Please, don't throw the cigarettes' butts to our garden; you have an ash tray right next to you. And the meal is ready, come inside", Lysander said and smiled a little bit and then turned his gaze on me.  
"Rei, do you mind if I stay here for few minutes with Castiel? I have to talk with him a little bit about trashing our garden and I don't want that your little sweet ears hear my scolding", he said and winked. I giggled a little bit and nodded as Castiel looked like he was ready to murder somebody.

I walked to the kitchen and looked what Lysander had cooked when we were outside with Castiel. I looked at the pot which was still on the stove. There was some cooked vegetables and meat with rice. I smelled it and it smelled so good! I looked around me and tried to find a plate, a knife and a fork for myself but I didn't find them. I didn't want to sneak cupboards, so I thought it was a good idea to ask Lysander, where the plates etc. were, since it was my first time being there. I walked towards the outdoor, so I could ask Lysander where the plates and stuff were. In the very moment, when I opened the door slowly and took step outside, I heard Lysander's angry shout.  
"Castiel! You can't fall in love with her! Think about it! You're already in the black list of your boss! What are you going to do, when they notices that you're friends with their enemy group's member and in love with their daughter?!"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure, that they're not going to say anything, since their son is already in love with Rei. Nathaniel is going to die, if his parents hear that he is in love with Rei. Or then they're just jumping around with joy, since they can use their son to kill her. And his parents won't kill me. They're thinking that I'm just trying to infiltrate to enemy's mafia and tell all the information I get to them. But like you know, I haven't told anything to them, since I'm just friends with you and Leigh. As long as Rei doesn't know anything about this, she's going to be alright", Castiel said calmly and looked at Lysander right to his bicolor eyes, "And you don't have right to talk to me about who I can love and who I can't. Rei is daughter of your boss, and what you are? You're just a thief, and you're in love with her too."  
"Well, I have much better possibilities to get her than you. What do you think, how she would react when she hears that you're an assassin?" Lysander hissed and then it happened. I was so shocked about what I had heard that I took a step backwards and unfortunately I fell down with a loud crash-sound. Lysander and Castiel turned their gazes on me and looked as shocked as I looked. I was trembling and looking at boys my eyes wide-open. Castiel stood up suddenly and took quick steps towards me, and with a power of panic I stood up quickly, turned around and ran to the main door. I opened the door and ran away. As always, I was unlucky, and it was raining, and I wore only long t-shirt.

After about 15 minutes of running I arrived to school dormitory and I saw two people in front of the school gates. They were wearing long black leather coats and shining black combat boots. Big hoods were hiding their faces, but somehow they looked really familiar. I recognized that another one of them was a man and another one was a woman. Woman had long, shining raven black hair and the man had short, cool bristle. I didn't see his hair, but I bet he had raven black or blond medium length hair pulled back. I turned my gaze on them, but when the man turned his gaze on me, I turned my gaze back to the ground. I speeded up my steps and soon I was inside dormitory and my room. I was trembling and sitting on my bed and then I recognized that I had forgotten my telephone and other stuff to Lysander's. Fuck my life.

The next day was again one, boring school day. I saw Lysander and Castiel many times, but always when they tried to talk to me I just ran away and made up some shitty excuses from going to help with the club to person called XXX needed my help or something like that. I acted really weird, like really, and everyone noticed it. Iris, Violette, Melody, Kentin and others asked me really many times If I'm alright, and I just nodded and left quickly.

After the school, I decided to go to city. I didn't bother to go to my room and leave my bag there. I just left quickly and stopped in a café nearby. I ordered an ice latte and drank it in peace. Nobody disturbed me or my peace and I felt really good. Café played really relaxing music and I enjoyed myself there. Nobody knew who I was and they didn't even gaze me, and I enjoyed it really much. After sitting in café for two hours I left and decided to go back in the dormitory. It was already over 6PM and dark, but still I wanted to go back to dormitory via a long walk. I had been living in New York for two weeks, but I hadn't time to get to known with the city. I knew it wasn't good idea, but I didn't want to see Castiel and the others from the school. The less I was in the dormitory, the better. When I started walking I saw how someone came out of café and started to walk in the same direction with me.

After 15 minutes of walk I noticed that the person was still following me. He was alone, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and black converses. I didn't see his face since a big black hood was covering his face, but I was sure he was a guy, since he was really tall and his hoodie was open and I saw his flat chest. Plus he had so big feet that it would be almost impossible for a woman to have as big feet as he had. He started to creep me out, so I started to speed up my steps and turned to small sidewalk when I had opportunity. I leaned my back towards the wall and looked at the main road, if that creep was still walking there. Yup, there he was. He was walking straight, and didn't even look at my direction. I sighed for the relief, but noticed it was a big mistake.

A loud scream escaped from my lips when I felt something sharp and cold touching my throat. Soon after that I felt a hand covering my mouth. My mind told me to not to panic, but how I was supposed to stay calm?!  
"Do not try to escape. Fighting back is stupid, since you can't do anything. You were pretty stupid, when you tried to hide here little missy, or should I say, Rei McGlare?" I heard a deep man's voice right next to my ear.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" I hissed and the grip around my waist got stronger.  
"Well, you're really famous nowadays in underworld, little missy. There's a big reward promised of your head! Oh boy, and I'm the one who'll get it! This is my lucky day", he laughed and I tried to look at his face. He was smiling like a psycho and I felt how his hand was climbing up towards my breast.  
"I'll first have some fun with you and then I'll get my reward! I don't even remember when last time I have had s-" He suddenly stopped and I felt how the grip around my waist was loosening and I didn't feel sharp knife towards my throat anymore. I slowly turned around and saw how this guy was lying on the ground. Something was shining in the moonlight at his neck and when I leaned closer to him, I noticed that shining thing was a sharp throwing knife covered in blood. I raised my hands to my mouth and my eyes widened from the fear. I took steps backwards and when I bumped into somebody I screamed loud.

I surprised when suddenly someone was hugging me tightly and calming me down. I turned my gaze to my hugger and then I noticed it was Castiel. I opened my mouth and looked at him scared.  
"Rei… Please, don't be afraid… I won't hurt you… Really, I won't hurt you… Did that bastard do something to you?" He asked and looked into my eyes deeply. I heard how his voice was trembling from anger and worry. He eyed my body and suddenly he pressed his lips on mine lovingly. My eyes were wide open about shock, but somehow, I was reliefed, because it was Castiel who had saved me. He pulled away from the kiss and looked me into my eyes and sighed from the relief.  
"For a while… I thought you're going to die or be raped! I was so scared! I know, that you may hate me after what you heard, and I know you may hate me after this, but I've killed shitload of people by my very own hands without fear or emotions, though people dear to me have been near to death, but somehow… This time was different… When I saw that guy harassing you and threating you with a knife, my mind went blank and I was scared to death… I thought, this was the last time I saw you alive… I didn't even notice, when I had already killed him. I realized it after I had felt you in my arms..." Castiel said and caressed my cheek by his fingers. I looked to his eyes and I realized a lonely tear was running down his cheek. He really meant what he had said.  
"Take me somewhere else… I don't want to be in this sidewalk anymore…" I whispered and took a strong grip of his shirt. He looked at me and nodded as he took off his jacket and gave it to me. He walked slowly to the corpse and took his throwing knife off of the body. He put it back to knife case which was fastened to his right thigh. He walked quickly to me and threw his right arm around my shoulders.

After 30 minutes of walking we arrived to really Lysander's house and Castiel opened the door. I heard somebody running down the stairs and then I saw Rosalya, who looked like really pissed off.  
"Castiel! You promised to stay at dormitory this night, since I wanted to have romantic evening with Leigh tonight!" She shouted angrily and was tapping the ground with her foot, "Do you know what you just inter—Rei! What are you doing here and why are you covered in blood?!" The anger in her voice changed to worry and fear. Rosalya ran to me and hugged me tightly.  
"Who attacked you? What happened?" She asked and looked me into eyes. I looked at Castiel and then I moved my eyes to the ground. What should I say? I didn't want to get Rosalya involved to this, and I didn't want to make her more worried…  
"It's OK Rei, Rosalya is one of us. She's like me. We're in the mafia, which boss wants to get you killed. Lysander and Leigh are both in the mafia which is protecting you. But me and Rosalya are hmm… 'traitors' to our original mafia. Rosalya fell in love with Leigh, so she switched sides and well, you know what I am", Castiel said and somehow I was really shocked.  
"Rosalya, please, don't tell me that you're assassin or thief…" I begged her and she laughed a little bit.  
"Of course I'm not! You know me, that I couldn't steal anything or kill anybody. I'm just a scout", she said with a wide smile, "but I've killed once... And it was selfprotection." She said with a sad tone in her voice. I hugged my friend and told her everything that had happened during last hour.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked and looked at them curiously.  
"Go ahead", Rosalya said and tilted her head.  
"Castiel said that you were 'traitors' to your original mafia… If you're traitors, why aren't you dead? I don't hope you're dead, vise versa! I'm more than really happy that you're alive, but I'm just wondering, since aren't they killing every traitor?" I asked quietly. There was a silence and then I heard heavy sigh from Castiel's lips.  
"Well, they don't actually know we're traitors. They know, that Rosalya has relationship with Leigh, but they think it's just an act. They think that Rosalya is getting some precious information from Leigh concerning the enemy mafia. And actually Rosalya is giving some false information to them. And what comes to me, it's pretty much the same. I just befriended with Lysander. Our boss thinks that we've infiltrated to enemy's mafia and getting some information from them, though actually I and Rosalya don't get any information, and if we got some, we don't give it to our mafia." I nodded as I understood what he had said. We were silent for 15 minutes and then I opened my mouth.

"And I have one request…" I said quietly. No. It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"I want to meet my parents. Bring me to my parents right now. "

* * *

**YAAAY! 10th Chapter! *partyhard* Ok, This chapter may be a little bit shitty since I've been really busy and tired from all the schoolwork. Uguu, I wan't to go to bed! And I want some reviews! My dear little sheeps, gimme some revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewssss~~!**

**Ok, I'll calm down. Good night~!**


End file.
